The Curse of Life
by SnowNeko
Summary: throw in an insane girl, a typical niece, two demon drug dealers, one demon drug dealer nephew, a wierd genie, and a mothers ghost plus YYH gang and ya get the story & life of Kira Allen.
1. 10 Cutie, 40 Insane , 50 Pyromaniac!

**_Disclaimer:_ if i owned YYH then i wouldn't be posting it here would i? i only own Kira and Jake and then four other characters that will come in later in the story.**

**Chapter One: 10 Cutie, 40 Insane , 50 Pyromaniac!**

* * *

Botan looks at the girl in front of her and then at Koenma.

Koenma says "Botan meet Kira. You are to train her as a assistant to the spirit detectives. There is another team that needs an assistant and she is to be it. take her with you on trips and stuff so she knows what to do."

Botan says "alright. Come on Kira lets go meet the boys."

Kira smiles and says "right."

Botan and Kira walk out of Koenma's office and Botan leads Kira to the apartment that the boys where staying in for a week. Botan walks in and says "hello boys! Come into the living room theres someone I want you to meet."

Kira tries to leave only Botan grabs her and says "don't be so shy. I'm sure they will love you. I saw you talking to Yukina and these boys are friends of Yukina. Infact they rescued her from evil demons."

Kira nods and says "alright."

-------------------------------------

When the boys get into the living room Yusuke screams and Kuwabara scream too. Kurama looks at the girls and asks "um Botan who is she?"

Botan smiles and says "this girl is Kira she will be joining us untill she has finished her training with me. Whats wrong with them?"

Hiei says "She is."

Kira smiles and giggles before saying "I'm not evil or mean."

Botan looks at Kira, who had light pink hair and light pink eyes and was wearing a light blue t-shirt that said '10 percent Cutie, 40 percent Insane , 50 percent Pyromaniac.' in sparkly black and a purple mini skirt that had some chains hanging from it and black skater shoes, and then looks at the boys and says "she isn't that crazy. She is more shy than anything."

Kira says "nope I am crazy but not untill I get to know people because I tend to scare people off with the craziness."

-------------------------------------

Yusuke says "that isn't what scared me. Your Keiko's cousin!"

Kira asks "does she know you kill demons without getting paid?"

Yusuke says "yeah."

Botan asks "your Keiko's cousin?"

Kira nods and says "yup. Only Keiko probly don't remember be because my family moved when I was young and Keiko is only a week older than me."

Botan asks "have you seen her yet?"

Kira says "nope but I was gonna call her and ask about a girls night. Of course Yusuke you are welcome to come like you used to."

Yusuke shakes his head and says "no! I only went because Keiko made me. Besides you two are older you need some girl time."

Kira says "alright. Botan you are welcome to come too. Now I need to see if Koenma paid off my credit cards yet and then I need to go shopping."

Botan says "I'll get Keiko and Yukina. How about we meet outside Koenma's office?"

Kira says "right. nice meeting you boys. C ya!" Kira runs out of the room and to Koenma's office.

-------------------------------------

Keiko asks "how did Kira get into all of this?"

Botan says "I don't know Koenma told me to train her today. So I don't really know. You can ask her tonight."

Yukina says "Kira told me that she got in trouble with a demon dealing and the demon killed her family and she ran. that is what she said anyway."

Keiko says "I can't believe she never did tell me about being in town. We were very close as kids."

Botan shurgs and says "hurry up. we are meeting her outside Koenma's office."

-------------------------------------

Kira smiles and hugs Keiko and says "hey cuz. How are ya?"

Keiko smiles and says "great. Would be better if you told me you where around."

Kira says "didn't have time. From when the other team brought me here and getting used to everything and finding out that Botan was to be my trainer it only happened yesterday."

Keiko says "they presumed you dead because they couldn't find you body or anything. Mom and dad are really upset. Want me to tell them that you are staying at a friends house untill you get over the fright."

Kira says "alright. Lets go shopping! I'm in need of some clothes that are mine. The demon burned all my clothes and these are the only clothes that I have because I let a friend borrow them and I went to that friend last night and she gave em back."

Keiko says "alright lets go!"

-------------------------------------

Kuwabara says "I never seen a girl, besides Botan, dressed in so much pink."

Yusuke says "she is crazy. Her clothes style is so weird. Did you see her skater shoes? I bet ya she will be on the cheerleader team and all the other cheerleaders will hate her."

Kurama asks "how old is she?"

Yusuke says "she did say she was only a week younger than Keiko but she meant that she was a year older yet a week before Keiko's birthday is her birthday. She is fifteen."

Kuwabara says "is she normally confusing like that?"

Yusuke says "she only confuses those who don't know her. all the teachers will probly be confused on her answers."

Kurama asks "so when she is with us you are her translator?"

Yusuke says "yup just like you are with Hiei. wonder where she will be staying."

-------------------------------------

Just then Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Kira walk in with hands full of bags and Botan says "she is staying in Keiko's room here. Boys get the bags from the hallway too."

The girls walk upstairs.

Kuwabara asks "bags?"

Yusuke peeks out into the hallway and says "I would rather fight two s class demons than do that!"

Kuwabara and Kurama look into the hallway and nod.

Kira and Keiko walk down and says "Yusuke! get to work on taking those bags upstairs."

Kira says "or you can be part if the truth or dare game that will be going on tonight."

Yusuke's face pales and in a flash, he is running up the stairs with handfuls of bags.

Yukina comes down and asks "Kuzuma will you help too?"

Kuwabara says "sure Yukina." And Kuwabara too is helping Yusuke.

Kurama sighs and looks the girls and says "I have to cook dinner. Sorry I can't help."

Kira nods and Keiko says "I guess we have to take them up."

-------------------------------------

Kira asks "What about spiky over there?"

Yusuke chuckles and says "like he would help."

Kira asks "what is he some kind of a weakling?"

Keiko says "Kira you might want to take that back."

Kira says "nope. We got all the bags here so all the boys should help."

Hiei, from the window, says "I'm not weak onna."

Kira turns and looks at him and says with a smirk "well then you would be helping if you where strong. Yusuke and Kuwabara are strong for helping."

Hiei says "they are helping because they are idiots and they are afraid of you girls."

Kira says "being afraid of the right people isn't weak and being idiots doesn't mean that they cant help. Besides I think its better to be an idiot than to be an anti-socialize guy with attitude." Kira turns and looks at the amazed faces of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan. She asks "What?"

Keiko says "he didn't kill her or try to. Why?"

Yusuke says "he must be sick or something."

Hiei glares and says "I'm not sick and why should I waste my energy on a human that got on the wrong side of a demon dealing?"

Kira smirks and says "I wasn't on the wrong side. I WAS the wrong side of the dealing."

Everyone stares at Kira and Botan asks "What do you mean?"

Kira asks "heard of the Jaguar?"

Botan says "the most deadliest thief there is."

Kira says "wrong. Jag isn't that bad he just likes to kill. I knew him. I handled his dealings and he split the money with me. Besides it don't matter anymore Jag is dead and I know because he was my brother." Kira grabs a handful of bags and walks upstairs to her room.

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina grab the last bags and walk upstairs to Kira's room.

-------------------------------------

Yusuke asks noone "Jake was the Jaguar? Keiko's own cousin, my used to be best friend Jake?"

Kuwabara says "no clue I never meet them."

Yusuke says "I wonder about Keiko's Aunt and Uncle."

-------------------------------------

That night after dinner and all the girls were in Kira's new room.

Botan asks "what did you mean Jaguar was your brother?"

Kira says "Jake, my older brother, was The Jaguar. What part of that don't you get?"

Keiko asks "how could Jake be such a killer? He was so nice, loving, and caring. He couldn't even kill a fly. How did he become a killer?"

Kira says "his ex girlfriend was a witch. Truly she was. I hated her and Jake kept on trying to get me to like her and so she decided to put a cruse on me only Jake blocked me from it and he got the cruse. He killed her and I was the only one who could stop him from killing. His love for me and my love for him was what kept him alive. I guess love cant even keep someone alive when they get stabbed in the heart. He saved me at the cost of his death." Kira looks down at the floor as a tear slides down her face.

Keiko says "I know how much you looked up to him and how much he cared for you. I never thought he would care for anyone more than he did you."

Kira says "I know. I kept on telling him she was a witch but he didn't believe. I guess he did in the end."

Yukina says "I know what it is like to lose a brother. Atleast you knew your brother I don't even know if my brother is alive or not."

Kira smiles at Yukina and says "I know. Now how about that game and truth or dare now?"

Keiko says "alright!"

-------------------------------------

Around two am Botan says "Kira truth or dare?"

Kira smiles and says "dare!"

Botan says "I dare you to dye Hiei's hair pink and take a picture of it."

Keiko says "but that is a death dare."

Kira asks "where is the pink dye?"

Botan snaps her fingers and a bottle of pink hair dye appears in her hand. She hands it to Kira and says "there ya go."

Keiko says "you can't be willing to do that!"

Kira says "I'm insane what can I say? Now where does Hiei sleep at?"

Botan says "the last door on the left."

Kira nods and walks out of the room.

-------------------------------------

Once out of the room Kira moves with the silence of a leopard stalking an antelope. She makes it to Hiei's door and very quietly opens the door and glances in to see Hiei sleeping in the windowsill. She quickly does her work and adds a pink bow with super super glue and then takes a picture and puts up a mini webcam so they could see what happens when Hiei wakes up. she quietly leave and goes back to her room.

-------------------------------------

Keiko asks "did you wake him?"

Kira says "Keiko I had five older brothers ofcorse I know how to work quickly and quietly on pranks."

Keiko laughs and asks "Where is the picture?"

Kira says "I added something of my own." She walks to her computer and turns on the webcam and says "see him?"

Botan asks "is that a bow?"

Kira says "yup. Hot pink with neon pink sparkles."

Keiko says "he is gonna kill you when he finds out it was you."

Kira says "well then lets not let him find out. Keiko truth or dare? I'll leave this up and recording untill he wakes up." she turns off her monitor and then turns to Keiko.

Keiko says "dare."

Kira smiles and says "I dare you to go into Yusuke's room and take all of his clothes but what he is wearing and put them in a trash bag and put it in the trash."

Keiko says "he probly has his door locked."

Kira says "that is why I'm coming to unlock the door. Jake taught me how to get past any lock."

Kira and Keiko leave the room and go to Yusuke's door and Kira quickly unlocks the door and opens it for Keiko. Keiko quickly puts all of Yusuke's clothes in a trash bag and waits in the hallway while Kira relocks the door and then both Kira and Keiko go to the kitchen trash disposal and drops the bag down it. both of the girls go back to Kira's room.

-------------------------------------

Keiko says "that was disgusting. Botan truth or dare?"

Botan says "truth."

Keiko asks "who do you have a crush on?"

Botan says "um…" she mumbles a name.

Kira asks "What? I couldn't hear you."

Botan says "Kurama."

Yukina, Keiko, and Kira smile and say in perfect unison "aw! How kawaii!"

Botan says "Yukina truth or dare?"

Yukina says "truth."

Botan asks "um… do you really like Kuwabara?"

Yukina says "I like Kuzuma as a friend. Nothing more."

Kira asks "you know he is inlove with you?"

Yukina says "yes. I think its cute how he acts around me. Maybe in a year or two I could love him like he loves me but right now I just like him as a friend."

Keiko looks at the time and says "we should get to bed. We have school in the morning."

They all get ready for bed and then sleep on random places in the floor.

-------------------------------------

In the morning they get up, go to their rooms to shower, and get ready for the day. When the girls get downstairs dressed for school, they see Kurama cooking. Kurama asks "have fun last night? I didn't hear a lot of noise so I guess it wasn't a normal girls night."

Kira says "it wasn't that is this Friday. Where are the others?"

Kurama says "Hiei is refusing to come out of his room. Yusuke and Kuwabara are still sleeping. Yusuke and Kuwabara normally get ready for school after breakfast."

Keiko says "yeah. We are leaving for school early. Tell Yusuke that he better be at school. Botan and Kira will tell me if there is a mission."

Kurama asks "Kira why are you going to their school?"

Kira says "I always went to that school I just kept out of sight from Keiko and Yusuke and anyone else that might know me. Bye." The girls run out of the apartment and to the portal room where Botan makes a portal to school.

-------------------------------------

At lunch the girls where sitting under a tree talking when Yusuke and Kuwabara walk up laughing. Keiko asks "What are you to laughing about?"

Yusuke says "Hiei with a hat on. He wouldn't take it off."

Kira asks "really? Know why?"

Kuwabara says "nope."

The girls giggle and Yusuke asks "What did you do Kira? Only you are able to pull a prank on Hiei because you are way better at it than anyone I know."

Kira says "you can't tell him but here." Kira hands the picture of Hiei to Yusuke.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. Yusuke asks "who did the prank on me? Good thing I hide some clothes last night."

Keiko says "Kira dared me to. She also did the locks."

Yusuke says "great I'm not safe anymore."

Kira says "noone is. Do any of you know if there is an open spot on the cheerleading team?"

Yusuke looks at Kuwabara and says "see told ya."

Keiko says "I think they have a spot open. But they are a very close group they only take preps."

Kira says "they have to take the best if they want to win the tournament."

-------------------------------------

A voice behind them scoffs and says "like you could be good."

Kira looks behind them to see the cheerleaders and asks "and you know how?"

The leader says "look at you. they are losers. If you want to be a member on our team you have to past the test."

Kira says "when and where?"

The leader says "after school in the gym that's when tryouts are. Looking to see you there loser."

Kira smiles and says "don't worry I will be there to alienate you and your team."

The cheerleaders roll their eyes and walk away.

-------------------------------------

Kuwabara asks "What did she mean?"

Keiko says "she means she will be a member on the team and she will scare half of the team to death and give them a bad name yet still keep it a good name."

Kira nods and says "yup. I see you havent forgotten the translate."

Keiko says "nope. The bell is gonna ring soon we better get going."

They walk into the school and gets ready for their next class.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** Howdy Yall! this is my new fanfic, well its not new because its been on my harddrive colleting dust for around five months, but anyway expect updates every Friday or Saturday untill i tell ya other words because i have around 30 pages of it typed up. o dont worry it will be insane and who knows i might even put Koenma having a mental breakdown in. i know some parts will be confusing but if ya dont get it after you read it about five times then ask me in a review and i'll try to explain it to ya in a reply. 

Review or Flame i dont really care much but if you do flame please know that i wont hurt you i'll jsut use the flame to burn ya.

_every rose has it thorns and every daddys girl got a dad with a shotgun and good aim._


	2. YOU HAD THE MAP KIRA!

**_Disclaimer:_ do i even need to say it? come on people use your common sense! who in their right mind would post a fanfic if they own the main story already?**

**Chapter Two: YOU HAD THE MAP KIRA!**

* * *

After school Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei (who was dragged along with a beanie hat on) all sat in the bleachers watching the people who wanted to be on the cheerleader team warm up. 

Kira was leaning on the wall smirking at everyone. When it was Kira's turn to try out she walks up smiling and says "tell me what move and I'll do it." At the end of tryouts, Kira had a group of fans, mostly guys.

When Kira comes out of the locker room Keiko hugs Kira and asks "how could you do all of that? None of the others could!"

Kira laughs and says "I have only been getting taught from the age of five plus I do everything they asked me daily to keep in shape."

Botan says "like you need to! That was wonderful."

------------------------------------------------

A voice behind them says in an angry voice "Allen you made the team. Practices are before school and after school. Be there for games and maybe we won't replace you for the tournament."

Kira turns around and says "you will find it hard to replace me Nina. Don't worry I wont flake on ya." They leave the school.

Yusuke says "I think we should celebrate with ice cream and milkshakes."

Kira and Keiko look at each other before saying "Yusuke is buying!" and then run down the street to the local ice cream place and put their orders in. everyone else comes running up and put their orders in and Yusuke pays for it all.

They where all sitting at a park table eating or drinking their stuff when Yusuke pulls off Hiei's hat and starts laughing.

------------------------------------------------

Hiei glares at Yusuke and Kurama grabs the hat from Yusuke and hands it to Hiei.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were on the ground laughing and the girls where giggling.

Hiei glares at everyone and then disappears.

Kurama looks at the two laughing boys and says "you two shouldn't have done that. Now I'll never get him out of the apartment."

Kira says "I could dye his hair black if he would let me. I'm good at dyeing hair."

Keiko asks "whos hair did you dye last?"

Kira says "Jacks and it was neon green. Bill got neon blue. Jake got neon red. Joey got neon purple. Leon got neon pink. I got neon red but it washed out after a week. I looked so evil with neon red hair."

Keiko asks "why did they get cool colors?"

Kira says "those colors where what was left of my stock besides black, brown, red, blonde, dark blonde, light blonde, and dark brown. Trust me none of my brothers looked good as blondes."

------------------------------------------------

When they get home, Koenma was pacing the living room. Koenma looks up as they enter and asks "where have you been? I just sent Hiei on a mission to get The Jaguar!"

Kira says "but Jaguar is dead. he was my brother. How could he be alive?"

Koenma says "what do you mean The Jaguar is dead? The Jaguar broke into my vault last night and stole a very important necklace."

Kira says "Jag couldn't have. it must have been someone else."

Koenma holds up a letter and hands it to Kira.

Kira reads it and she drops it before running up to her room.

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko run up after Kira.

Yusuke says "Jake wouldn't fake his own death. He knows how much Kira depends on him and he wouldn't leave her unless he died. Someone has to be doing this to hurt Kira."

Koenma says "it was The Jaguar I have it on tape. It wasn't anyone else."

Kurama asks "is it the same Jaguar?"

Koenma says "there is only one Jaguar. Thanks to Yusuke I know his name."

------------------------------------------------

Up in Kira's room Keiko, Botan, and Yukina where trying to talk Kira out of leaving to find The Jaguar.

Keiko grabs Kira's shoulders and says "Kira stop! Listen to us. You said Jake died right?"

Kira says "yes."

Keiko says "then the Jaguar that broke it last night couldn't have been Jake. You have no reason to leave."

Kira says "but what if someone brought Jake back to life? Jake has no control over the monster that is the jaguar. I'm the only one that can control it because it was meant for me and because Jake sacrificed himself for me out of love only I can stop the killing."

Keiko slaps Kira and says "if some one did bring him back to life then we wouldn't beable to find his spirit. Botan herself delivered all five of your brother's souls to the other world."

Botan says "I did. Jake told me that if I found you before the police did to tell you that nothing could make him come back without you knowing about it."

------------------------------------------------

Kira looks at Botan and Keiko before saying "if Hiei doesn't come back within a week I will leave."

Keiko says "not without me. I'll be coming with you."

Botan says "so will I."

Yukina says "I will too."

Kira says "fine but what about the boys?"

Keiko says "we leave a note saying we went out camping and don't know when we will be back. In a week school will be out for summer so we will be free to do so."

Kira nods and says "alright. We need information on where Hiei went."

Botan says "I'll see what I can do about that."

Yukina says "I'll get supplies ready."

Keiko asks "wait how do you know we will be leaving?"

Kira says "Keiko The Jaguar is stronger than five s class demons. Only love can stop it that I know of. I don't think Hiei can handle it."

Keiko sighs and says "I'll help Yukina."

Kira says "I'll get the food."

------------------------------------------------

At the end of the week still no sign of Hiei and the boys where wondering what was up with the girls.

One morning when Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walk into the kitchen they see breakfast ready with a note in the middle of the table. Yusuke picks up the note and reads it outloud "hey guys. us girls are going on a camping trip. We don't know when we will be back. We left early so we would get a good start. Luv ya darlings, Kira."

Kuwabara asks "why would they go camping without us?"

Yusuke says "it's a code for gone to get into trouble. When ever Kira came running to Jake trouble followed and Jake always asked her what she was doing and she would always say 'getting ready to go camping with Keiko and Auntie.' Man I wish Jake was here to control Kira."

Kurama asks "so what kind of trouble are they getting into now?"

Yusuke says "they started to prepare the day after Koenma sent Hiei on the mission. So, I would say it has something to do with that mission. By the way, Kira was the one that did Hiei's hair. I take it was a dare."

Kurama nods and asks "so why make us breakfast?"

Yusuke says "I don't know. So maybe we would find the note."

Kuwabara says "who cares this food is great."

------------------------------------------------

Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Kira where already in trouble by the time the boys woke up. Keiko asks "why did I let you talk me into this?"

Kira says "because you love me?"

Botan asks "um any bright ideas?"

The girls where surrounded by a gang of demons.

Kira says "yeah one idea."

Yukina asks "what is that?"

Kira says "look as cute as possible and when they let their guard down run."

Keiko says "great lets get raped in the way too."

Kira says "hey! its not my fault that Botan got us lost!"

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina yell "YOU HAD THE MAP KIRA!"

Kira chuckles and says "o right blame it on the person with the map."

One of the demons says "shut up!"

Kira looks at the demon and Keiko says "you shouldn't have said that."

Kira takes a deep breath.

Keiko whispers so only Yukina and Botan can hear "cover your ears."

Kira then lets out a scream so loud that pretty much anyone in the three worlds could hear.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke jumps and says "they are in trouble."

Kurama asks "how do you know?"

Yusuke says "cover your ears."

The boys cover their ears just as they hear a scream.

Koenma races in and asks "what was that?"

Yusuke says "Kira. Shes in trouble again." He makes no move to get up at all.

Koenma says "well go save her!"

Yusuke says "no need hear the screaming that is coming up the halls?"

Koenma says "yeah."

Yusuke says "that's the girls running from trouble with Kira in front."

Kurama asks "how do you know?"

Just then the door opens and the girls run past the boys and out the window.

Yusuke says "I know Kira. Plus I got a sixth sense when she is in trouble and Keiko is with her."

Kurama and Kuwabara were looking out the window that the girls ran out of and then to Yusuke.

Koenma says "anyway I need you boys to find Hiei."

Kira, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko pop up in the room and Kira says "we are coming too!"

Yusuke says "no! Kira you will get us lost as soon as we step out the door."

Keiko says "we are coming if you don't let us come with you we will go on our own and you can't let four defenseless girls go off into the demon world alone."

Koenma says "its up to them. but Yusuke Kira will be going no matter what because she will be going on missions with the other team after she is trained."

Kira says "and I won't leave my friends behind to worry about us."

Yusuke sighs and says "fine come along."

------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara asks "are we there yet?"

They were resting again while Yusuke and Kira fought over what way to go.

Kurama walks up to them, grabs the map from Yusuke, and says "Yusuke you're holding the map the wrong way." Kurama turns the map the right way and hands it back to Yusuke.

Kira smiles and says "I told you we should go that way!"

Yusuke looks at the map and says "shut up you little brat!"

Keiko says "maybe Kurama should lead us."

Yusuke looks at Keiko and asks "why should he?"

Kira says "because he is the smartest one here well besides for Keiko."

Yusuke says "suck up."

Kira sticks her tongue out at Yusuke and says "I'm not sucking up it's a known fact."

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke says "'he is the smartest one' some smart guy. Now what do we do Kira?"

Kira shurgs and says "like I know. How I was to know that Kurama was Yoko Kurama? No one ever told me. How I was to know that Kurama would go after gold over a mission?"

Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara where sitting on the floor watching Yusuke and Kira fight about who got them into this mess. They had walked right into a trap and where now sitting in an abandoned underground cell.

Yusuke says "you where the one that agreed that he should lead. And it wasn't Kurama's fault it was yours!"

Kira looks up from the necklace and says "what? You are blaming me? See if I help you get out of here!"

Yusuke says "none of us are getting out! Thanks to you!"

Kira holds up the necklace and says "this necklace contains a genie."

Yusuke asks "how do you know?"

Kira says "Jake stole it once. The demon that brought it must have lost it or something."

Kira rubs the jewel that was hanging on the necklace.

a few minutes go by before Yusuke says "yeah it has a genie in it. where is the genie?"

Kira glares at Yusuke before saying "o shut up! how was I to know that the Genie had be set free?"

Yusuke and Kira get into another fight.

------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later a voice says "o shut up both of you!"

Everyone jumps and looks up to see a guy standing at the hole where they all fell in at.

Kira asks "who are you?"

The guy says "I am Oshie the genie of the necklace."

Kira asks "can you get us out of here?"

Oshie snaps his fingers and they appear on the ground by him.

Kira jumps up and hugs him saying "thank you so much! It was so awful being down there stuck with that loser!" Kira points at Yusuke.

Keiko, Yukina, and Botan roll their eyes and Keiko whispers to Yukina and Botan "we need to hook her up with someone who can withstand her craziness." Botan and Yukina nod in agreement.

Oshie smiles down at Kira and says "it's was my pleasure to rescue such a beautiful young lady."

Yusuke says "you can't be talking about her! she is such a brat! She is an idiot! She got us stuck down there in the first place!"

Kira's eyes get full of tears and she says "he hurt my feelings!"

Oshie picks up Kira and says "don't worry I can see he will get what he deserves for hurting such a powerful one as you."

Kira looks up at him and asks "really?" she blinks and asks "how many wishes can I have?"

Oshie says "as many as you want for I am yours to command."

Yusuke says "great the world is gonna go to hell."

------------------------------------------------

That night Yusuke was off sulking in a corner of the clearing. Everyone else was sleeping, well besides Kurama who was guarding and Kira who was talking to Oshie.

Kira looks at Oshie and asks "how did you get away from your last master?"

Oshie says "he dropped me while running away from the forbidden child."

Kira asks "Hiei? where was he last seen?"

Oshie holds his hand out over the fire and says "come beautiful sit by me so you can see."

Kira stands up and moves over by Oshie and asks "how are you gonna show me?"

Oshie says "with the fire." As soon as he said that the fire wavered and changed to a sliver color and it showed Hiei locked up and a jaguar on a chain pacing in front of him.

Kira gasps and asks "who is that jaguar?"

Oshie says "your niece. That witch was pregnant with that child when your brother died the cruse passed down to her."

Kira turns her head away and says "I don't want to see anymore."

Oshie removes the picture, puts an arm around Kira, and says "hush child I know it hurts but you alone must face your niece when the time comes."

Kira looks into Oshie's eyes and asks "why did you call me child?"

Oshie laughs and says "you are but a child. You are young and weak but I can see the power that lies in your heart. That is what makes you perfect for my master. I know you won't treat me wrong like most of my past masters."

* * *

**SnowNeko:** Howdy i'm posting this before i go to bed. i know i should update Black Roses and New Faces but what can i say i have writers block for it and who knows it might end soon or it might end months from now. o well i already have this typed up and ready for posting.

Review or Flame i dont really care much but if you do flame please know that i wont hurt you i'll jsut use the flame to burn ya.

_Play with matches and you will get burned, play with a bonfire and throw your siblings in so you dont get burnt._


	3. Queen and Princess Insane

**_Disclaimer:_** nope still down own it and never will.

**Chapter Three: Queen and Princess Insane**

* * *

Kira looks to the fire and says "I know you arent the genie." 

Oshie asks "What do you mean?"

Kira reaches into the fire, pulls out a burning red-hot ash, and says "genies don't fear You fear fire. It's in your eyes. You are nothing more than a water fox. Why do you help us?"

Oshie asks "how?"

Kira says "the power of heart is how."

Oshie tries to grab Kira only she is on the other side of the fire. Oshie stands up and says "get over here now."

Kira says "your tricks may work on weaker beings but not on me."

Kurama lays a hand on Oshie's shoulder and says "you really shouldn't hurt her."

Oshie glares and asks "What do you want?"

Kira walks up, holds the ash close to Oshie's face, and says "why do you have Hiei locked up along with my niece?"

Oshie says "to get you."

Kurama asks "why her?"

Oshie says "she is the key to the power I need to rule the worlds. Well not her but what lies inside her heart."

------------------------------------------------

Kira asks "why do you want that monster?"

Oshie says "I want it as mine."

Kurama asks "what monster?"

Kira says "the jaguar that resides in me. It passed on to me once my brother died. The witch put it on her own child too. Jake knew about his daughter that is the main reason why he was trying to get me to like the witch so much."

Keiko asks "how you control it?"

Kira says "I can't. the jaguar that broke into Koenma's vault was mine. That is why it was like Jake's jaguar because it is the same only it turned female."

Oshie says "I need the two jaguars and the forbidden child to get the power."

Kira says "too bad you won't get me."

Oshie appears behind her, wraps his arms around her, and says "too bad I got you." Oshie and Kira both disappear.

------------------------------------------------

Keiko yells "Kira!"

Kurama says "they are gone. Theres nothing we can do."

Keiko says "you don't know Kira." She walks to the spot where Kira and Oshie disappeared and looks at the ground to read the words that where written in ash. She says "we need to follow the map only Kira put a shorter route on it once she found out who and what Oshie was. She dealt with him before so she knows where he is and everything."

Yusuke says "Keiko is right."

------------------------------------------------

Oshie smirks as Kira tries to get out of the chains that was holding her to the wall by Hiei.

Kira glares and says "you will die."

Oshie says "no I wont. I am Kelly's, your niece, uncle. The witches brother."

Kira glares and struggles harder to get lose.

Oshie laughs and leaves the room.

Kira glares at the door before she stops struggling. She looks at Hiei and asks "you ok?"

Hiei glares and then looks at Kira and says "fine."

Kira asks "can you use your powers to raise the heat in the room?"

Hiei asks "why?"

Kira sighs and says "heat the chains they become weak and easy to break."

Hiei says "what about that thing?"

Kira says "she won't hurt us. No matter what happens to me just keep raising the heat when the chains glow red then break free and get to the others."

Hiei looks at Kira and says "the heat it takes to bring metal to the color red will kill you."

Kira says "no it won't. I can shift to my other form to kill it and making me live just don't take notice to me or Kelly there. I would rather die than get used for killing. Go ahead."

Hiei looks at Kira to see a fire burning in her eyes and he nods before doing what Kira told him to do.

------------------------------------------------

Kira gasps as it starts to get too hot for her so she closes her eyes and looks within her heart to see the blackness that was there. her mind goes for the blackness. She could feel her bones breaking and shrinking and she could feel her muscles change. She could feel her body changing. She drops to the ground but she still has a chain around her neck. She opens her eyes to see everything in greens. She blinks when she realizes that she still has her mind. She pulls at her chains because she could sense that Hiei couldn't keep the temp going for too long. Her chains snap as does Kelly's.

------------------------------------------------

Kelly jumps at Hiei only Kira jumps at Kelly pushing Kelly to the ground.

Hiei drops to the ground and runs for the door.

Only at that moment, Oshie opens the door.

both Kelly and Kira jump over Hiei and on to Oshie both of them tearing into Oshie.

Hiei stares and says "Kira stop. Come back."

Kira turns to Hiei, walks over to him, and sits at his feet. Slowly Kira starts to shift back human. She felt everything going back human untill she is laying on the floor gasping for breath.

Hiei says "Kira the other one is looking at us."

Kira stands up knowing that only the black and pink leotard was covering her.

Kelly jumps at Kira.

Kira says "Kelly stop." She was looking Kelly in the eye with no fear.

Kelly hits an invisible wall. She looks at Kira.

Kira says "Kelly you are human. Think of yourself as human and come to me. I won't make you kill or harm anyone. Kelly your dad didn't want this for you and I don't want it for you. your dad was a great man he never let the animal control him. don't let the animal within you control you. come back to me Kelly."

Kelly blinks before Kira starts to see Kelly changing back to human.

Kira turns to see Hiei looking at them. she says "your cloak please."

Hiei asks "why?"

Kira says "she doesn't know how to change with clothes on. Then again I only know how to change with skin tight clothing."

Hiei takes off his cloak and hands it to Kira.

Kira turns to see Kelly laying on the ground, human. Kira walks up to Kelly, slips the cloak onto her, and picks her up.

Hiei looks at Kira and Kelly and says "how could anyone force a five year old to kill?"

Kira says "power will do that to some."

------------------------------------------------

Hiei walks outside with Kira following a little bit behind him. when they get outside the castle Kira looks up at the sky and says "we should get as far from here as we can."

Hiei nods and asks "what way?"

Kira says "there are two routes that the others could be taking. I'm thinking that Keiko is making them take the shorter one. So lets go that way." She leads the way to the trail.

------------------------------------------------

They get to a hill that was overlooking the castle and Kira says "I wish for that castle to burn." From someplace near by a snap was heard and the castle bursts into flames.

Hiei looks at Kira and asks "what happen?"

Kira smiles and says "Oshie was a genie and I still have the jewel so he couldn't disobey a command from me. Hiei can you do something for me?"

Hiei asks "what?"

Kira says "the necklace I'm wearing can you take it off and smash it?"

Hiei walks up to Kira, takes off the necklace, and asks "why?"

Kira turns her head to look at Hiei and says "Oshie can't die unless that jewel is smashed. The only way for Oshie to be free is if your blood and my blood mix on the jewel and Kelly's jaguar blood gets on the jewel. I will do anything to protect Kelly from the monster that lives in us. I can remove it from her but I will forever have it."

Hiei nods and smashes the jewel.

Wind whips around them making Kelly's and Kira's hair fly away from their face and Hiei's hair flatten back.

Kira giggles and says "I'll dye your hair back to normal when we get back."

Hiei glares and turns around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara on the ground laughing.

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina rush up to Kira.

Kurama was shaking his head at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kira walks up to Yusuke, kicks him in the side, and says "idiot shut up so what he has pink hair. Big deal he saved Kelly and my life back there. he could have left yet he didn't."

------------------------------------------------

That night Kira was sitting downstairs on a couch reading she knew everyone else had went to bed but Kelly was sleeping in her room so she couldn't read there so she was sitting down stairs reading. When she closes the book she sighs and looks out the window at the moon. She stands up and walks to the stairs. A noise makes her turn around when she turns back to the stairs Hiei stood there. she asks "yes Hiei?"

Hiei says "thanks for what you told the baka but I didn't need you to lie for me."

Kira smiles gently and says "your welcome." She leans up giving Hiei a kiss on the cheek and says "good night Hiei." she walks past Hiei and on to her room.

Hiei looks after Kira before going up to his room.

------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Kira wakes up to a whimper. She opens her eyes and sits up to see Yukina sitting on the end of the bed looking at Kelly. Kira says "morning Yukina and Kelly."

Kelly looks at Kira and asks "how do you know my name? Your not gonna make me kill are you?"

Kira laughs and says "I'm your Aunt. As long as you are with my friends and me, you will never have to kill again. Besides you don't have that monster in you anymore."

Kelly blinks and asks "what do you mean?"

Kira looks at Kelly and says "I took the jaguar from you. how about we get you cleaned up and dressed for the day. I'll take you shopping to get clothes and toys."

Kelly asks "toys?"

Kira laughs and says "yes toys. You can pick them out."

Yukina says "she wouldn't move from that spot. No matter how much I asked or suggested."

Kira smiles at Yukina and says "alright. Make sure they save Kelly and me some food."

Yukina nods and leaves the room.

------------------------------------------------

Kelly looks at Kira with a questioning look.

Kira looks at Kelly and says "if you have a question ask it. I can't read minds and I don't know of anyone who can."

Kelly asks "what did you mean by saving food? Who was that?"

Kira says "that was Yukina. She is a friend of mine like everyone I introduce you too. As to the food, your Uncle Yusuke and his pet Kuwabara love to eat all the food. Now you have another Aunt called Keiko. That's how you get Uncle Yusuke because Aunt Keiko and him are inlove but don't say it and everyone knows they will someday get married. I take it that my other friends will probly want you to call them something but you have to ask them I wont." She gets up, walks over to her dresser, pulls out her smallest skirt and smallest shirt, and says "come on lets get you cleaned up I'm sure Hiei will want his cloak back."

Kelly follows Kira to the bathroom where Kira was making a bath with bubbles.

Kira turns on the radio, puts Kelly's clothes on a shelf, and says "well what are you looking at Take off the cloak and get into the bath."

Kelly blinks and asks "why are you doing this for me?"

Kira helps Kelly out of the cloak and into the bath and says "because I'm your aunt. Besides your dad was my favorite out of my five brothers."

Kelly says "but uncle Oshie always said that you hated me that was why you never came for me and that you hated my mom."

------------------------------------------------

Kira says "I didn't even know about you untill Oshie told me. Your dad was trying to tell me something before he died I guess it was about you. as for your mom, I did hate her because she was evil. Your mom put the cruse on you. she tried to put it on me but your dad blocked it because he cared far more greater about me than your mom."

Kelly asks "why did he care more for you than mom?"

Kira says "none of my brothers stood up for me or acted like brothers but your dad he cared and stood up for me. I was the youngest and the only girl in the family because my mom died giving birth to me and no one really knew how to take care of a girl but Jake, your dad, took care of me and he never regretted any minute of it." She sighs and says "now soak for a while. I'm goin to get some clothes for me because I'm gonna take a shower while you are taking a bath." She gets up from the floor and walks to her room and gets a black skirt with chains, a black shirt that said 'Fear me for I am insane!' with a skull on it. she also gets some underclothing for Kelly and herself.

------------------------------------------------

After the two girls get dressed Kira picks out some of her old shoes and shows Kelly how to put them on and then Kira puts on her skater shoes. The two girls walk downstairs.

Botan starts laughing when she reads Kira's shirt.

Keiko smiles and says "hey! I brought you both of them shirts!"

Kira smiles and says "I know that's why I picked them. well that's why I picked mine. That shirt is the smallest one that I have." Kira smiles down at Kelly, who was wearing a light blue shirt that said 'Princess Insane.' And a dark blue skirt that had cat eyes on it, and says "everyone this is Kelly, my niece. Kelly this is Yukina."

Yukina smiles and says "hello Kelly."

Kelly says "hello. Um what do I call you?"

Yukina says "Yukina will be fine."

Kelly nods.

Kira says "that's Aunt Keiko and Uncle Yusuke."

Keiko smiles and says "hello there Kelly."

Yusuke asks "why don't I get to pick what she calls me?"

Kira says "Kelly you may call him Idiot if you wish."

Kelly smiles and says "alright. Hello Aunt Keiko and Idiot."

Yusuke glares at Kira and says "you are so evil Kira."

Kira says "I know! Anyway that's Kuwabara."

Kelly says "hello Kuwabara."

Kira says "that's Kurama."

Kurama smiles and says "hello Kelly. Nice to meet you."

Kelly says "hello."

Kira says "that's everyone I think?"

Kelly asks "What about him?" she points at Hiei.

Kira says "that's Hiei but call him Spiky or Baka."

Kelly says "hi Spiky!"

Hiei says "hn."

Kira says "don't mind him. all he is an anti-socialize freak of nature."

Kelly looks at Kira and then at Hiei.

Keiko asks "Kelly do you want to sit here?"

Kelly looks at Kira.

Kira smiles down at Kelly and says "sit where you want."

Kelly asks "Can I sit on your lap?"

Kira says "that's fine." Kira walks over to Keiko and sits down by her. Kelly walks over and Kira sets Kelly on her lap.

Everyone goes back to eating and Kelly starts eating. After everyone was done, Kelly asks "who is going shopping with us?"

Kira says "I think just the girls. The boys don't like shopping much."

Keiko says "the boys are coming. They need new clothes."

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** Howdy Ya'll heres the next chapter. now a quote that i made up. well i told my brother it when he asked where the salt was and after i told him he asked if i was lieing and i told him the quote. i'm so sorry about it being late but i forgot about updating and didn't remember untill was working on the site. well here ya go. 

'_Why would I lie to you? I only lie to family._'

Review or flame its up to ya. i reall could care less but like any author its nice to know people like their writings.


	4. Fasion Shows, CC, and Imposters

**_Disclaimer:_** this is getting lame i mean come on! really if i did own YYH then i wouldn't be posting this here.

**Chapter Four: Fasion Shows, CC, and Imposters**

* * *

At the mall, Kira says "I'll meet up with you girls in the food court. I'm taking Kelly to get her clothes and then toys." 

At lunch everyone meets up in the food court and gets their food.

Keiko asks "what are some outfits that Kelly got?"

Kira says "a lot. You can see them when she tries them on at home."

Botan asks "why not have a fashion show for us? We girls show the boys what we got and then the boys show us what they got."

Kira asks "don't you already know what they got?"

Botan says "nope we where doing our own shopping while Kurama and a store guy took care of the boys clothes."

Kira says "sounds like a good idea."

Yusuke opens his mouth to say something.

Keiko says "no Yusuke we wont. Also watch your mouth there is a child at the table."

Kira says "yeah him."

Keiko says "I was implying Kelly not him."

Kira says "well it implies to him too."

Keiko says "I know but I wasn't implying it to him."

Kira says "alright."

------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Kuwabara asks "Can we go home yet?"

Botan says "nope we haven't gotten swimsuits yet."

Kira says "Kelly and me did so we are gonna go into that music store. I need some more music."

Keiko says "alright see ya at home."

Kira says "alright. Kelly who do you want to go with?"

Kelly says "you Aunt Kira."

Kira nods and both Kelly and Kira walk over and into the music store.

------------------------------------------------

When Kira and Kelly get home they go up to their room and drop off their bags and walk downstairs to see the others just coming in.

Kira asks "Yusuke? you alive under all of those bags?"

A pile of bags says "I think I'm alive. I'm in to much pain so I must be alive."

Kira says "alright. Have fun. I'm going to make Kelly some food and if you're lucky I might make food for the rest of you." Kira and Kelly walk into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------

After dinner Botan says "now its time for the fashion show."

Kira says "yeah right. I only have about two things that they can see. The others are for my boyfriend."

Yusuke asks "who?"

Kira walks up stairs with Kelly on her back and Kira says over her shoulder "my boyfriend. That's all you are getting out of me." Kira walks into her room and helps Kelly change into the first outfit: a black happy bunny shirt and a pair of jeans. Kira changes into a black pair of baggy jeans and a redish-pinkish shirt that had a flaming skull on it. Kira and Kelly walk into the hallway to see the other girls.

Keiko, dressed in a red sundress, says "aw Kelly you look so cute!"

Botan, dressed in a light blue skirt and a pink shirt, asks "where did you two find those clothes at?"

Yukina, dressed in jeans and a light green shirt that said 'cuteness' on it in sparkly red, says "you let her wear those?"

Kira smiles and says "yup. Its alright with me but I did make her get some light color clothes too. She didn't want to but I'll make her dress like me sooner or later. Now what music are we doin this to?"

Botan says "o no! I forgot music!"

Kira smiles and says "don't worry I'll put one of my cds in for music." Kira runs into her room and picks out a cd and then she runs downstairs and puts the cd in before she is back upstairs leaving a bunch of confused boys. She smiles and says "all set. Keiko you go first, then Yukina, then Botan, and then Kelly and me."

Keiko asks "why do I have to go first?"

Kira says "do you want Kelly and me to come with you? and then Yukina and Botan can go together after we come up."

Keiko says "yes that works."

------------------------------------------------

Kira, Kelly, and Keiko line up at the top of the stairs and then they walk down the stairs. Keiko stops as she hears the music and she says "Kira you brat!" Keiko starts walking again.

Kira says "hey it works for us girls! Besides it wouldn't work for the guys."

Keiko says "I'm gonna get you Kira! I will make you pay."

Kira asks "how much?"

Keiko says "you know what I mean!"

When they come in view of the boys Kira makes Kelly turn around and then Kira does and Kira sends Kelly upstairs to put on her next outfit and Kira looks at Keiko and says "well spin so they can see how it fits and everything. Not like it matters Yusuke is already stareing at you."

Keiko glares at Kira and says "Kira shut up!"

Kira smiles and says "aw but its my job to annoy people. Just ask Yusuke!" Kira runs up stairs with Keiko following.

Botan and Yukina go down the stairs after Keiko runs past them.

That's how the girls do their part of the show.

After the swimsuits Kira stays at the bottom of the stairs and says "we will do one more run of us girls before you boys can start your show." Kira walks up stairs.

------------------------------------------------

Keiko asks "what do you mean? We don't have any more clothes."

Kira says "Its an early or late birthday present to you girls." Kira leads them into her room where Kelly was laying out the club clothes.

Kira walks up to a dress, picks it up, and says "here ya go Keiko put this on and then wait by the door."

Keiko looks at the low cut lose dress and does as Kira says mostly because she was in shock.

Kira holds up a skirt and shirt and says "here ya go Botan."

Botan looks at the pink with blue sparkles mini skirt and the light blue with pink sparkles tank top and the fishnet shirt and fishnet skirt that was over the clothes. She takes it and puts it on.

Kira says "here ya go Yukina. You where hard to shop for because your so sweet."

Yukina takes the fishnet shirt, the light green tanktop, and the jeans and changes into them.

Keiko asks "what about you?"

Kira says "you girls go on down. I'll be down in a little bit."

Keiko looks at Kira and asks "you sure?"

Kira says "mine is a surprise for everyone. Even Kelly here doesn't know what it is. Kelly go with them."

Kelly nods and walks with the girls out. And down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke asks "what about Kira?"

Keiko says "she said hers is a surprise for us."

Yusuke says "well she does have good taste you look beautiful in those clothes."

Kuwabara says "you too Yukina."

Botan smiles at them and asks "what about me?"

Kurama says "you look beautiful too."

Kira says from the stairs "they would look better with their hair and make up done."

Everyone turns to see Kira standing at the bottom of the stairs in a tight blood red dress that was low cut and had strings a cross her stomach and the bottom of her dress only came three inches above where a mini skirt ended. Kira spins and everyone noted the low back but strings holding it.

Keiko says "omg! Kira! You look so much better than us!"

Kira says "no I don't. you girls look much better."

Botan says "no way could we ever look that good! were did you get it?"

Kira says "it was my mothers. Jake cut it up to make it like this. it was my 15th birthday present from him."

Yukina says "it must be hard for you to wear it then."

------------------------------------------------

Kira smiles and says "not really. I have kindof gotten over it. now I believe it is time for the boys fashion show. Well for Keiko, Yukina, and Botan to watch you boys. I'm going to bed. Come on Kelly." Kelly runs up to Kira and both of them walk upstairs. Halfway up the stairs Kira turns to look over her shoulder to see everyone still watching her but she feels one more set of eyes on her not any of the ones that where watching her. she shakes her head and keeps on walking. In her room Kira gives Kelly a bath and then puts Kelly to bed. Kira herself walks into the bathroom and changes into her normal clothes before walking out and opening her window.

Kelly sits up and asks "Aunt K where are you going?"

Kira looks over at Kelly and says "I'm gonna go visit a friend. Stay here and behave. Don't tell anyone where I have gone or when I left. Please. I should be back within a week if I'm not then tell Kurama only."

Kelly nods and says "please hurry back."

Kira says "I will. Now go to sleep."

Kelly lays back down and closes her eyes.

Kira steps up to her windowsill and jumps to the tree that was outside her window and she quickly climbs down it and once her feet hit the ground she looks around to make sure no one saw her and then she takes off running into the woods.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast Keiko asks "Kelly where is Kira?"

Kelly shurgs and says "she was changing for bed when I went to sleep. I thought she was out doing something. I don't know were she is."

Keiko asks "did she seem ok when she put you to bed?"

Kelly says " yeah. Like she has been acting around me."

Keiko nods and says "alright. If shes not back by lunch then I'll start to worry."

------------------------------------------------

Kira looks at the guy and asks "you got it?"

The guy says "yes. K what is wrong with you? ever sense your family died you come weekly to see me. Used to it was every three months what is wrong? Why do you need this?"

Kira says "Rage just give it to me."

Rage, the guy, sighs and says "not untill you tell me why you are taking so much?"

Kira looks at the ground and says "the monster is stronger now. I took my niece's monster. This is the only thing that stops the monster. I'm still getting used to it."

Rage says "alright. Here. Pain wants to know when you will get the chest from her room?"

Kira says "in a week. bring it here and add another bottle in the chest too."

Rage says "K I know its hard on you but don't do anything stupid."

Kira says "I'm not and I don't. I promise I wont do anything stupid. Just keep on working on a cure for me."

Rage says "Pain and I are working on it but its not going good. plus we wont know if it works or not because we have noone to test it on."

Kira says "I'll take that risk. Now I have to go. Bye. Tell Pain I said hi." She then jogs away.

------------------------------------------------

Rage looks after Kira and whispers "your brother didn't want this for you." suddenly Rage is pined to a tree with a katana to his throat. He looks to see a short guy with ruby eyes glaring at him.

The guy asks "What did you give her?"

Rage says "can't tell its part of the dealer buyer rules."

The guy says "tell me or lose you head."

Rage says "it's called Cat Control."

The guy asks "what does it do?"

Rage says "it controls cats. Makes it to where the cat doesn't make trouble much."

The guy asks "what was the chest she is picking up in a week?"

Rage says "its some of her things. Stuff that was her mothers, stuff that Jake made for her, stuff that her brothers and family made for her, and stuff that was Jake's."

The guy then disappears.

------------------------------------------------

Kira sits in a cave huddled in a corner as a thunderstorm rages on outside. She didn't make a fire or anything she just sat there awake and hugging her knees. In the morning she leaves the cave and starts to run back. Halfway home she trips but she does a flip to land on her feet she looks around to see a flash of metal right before her eyes. She closes her eyes and listens she jumps up and flips over the person who was attacking her. she drops into a fighting crouch and listens. She feels a blade on her throat. Her hand shots out and grabs the wrist of the person that was holding the blade. She opens her eyes and blinks as she sees Hiei standing there.

Hiei glares at her and says "let go onna."

Kira says "only if you promise to put away your katana."

Hiei glares and says "hn."

Kira says "I don't speak Hieinese. Is that yes or no?"

Hiei says "fine."

Kira lets go of his wrist and his katana gets put back in its sheath.

Kira stands up and asks "what?"

Hiei asks "were where you?"

Kira says "out. None of your concern."

Hiei asks "why do you do that?"

Kira asks "what?"

Hiei says "lie about where you been."

Kira says "you followed. You know where and what I got. I saw you. besides Rage told me." She turns around and keeps on walking but a little bit away she says "you shouldn't mess with a wolf demon they tend to be protective of the ones they care greatly for." She then jogs up to a path and keeps on heading home.

------------------------------------------------

When Kira gets home, Keiko explodes on scolding her about leaving and not telling anyone. Kira sits and listens to all of it and when Keiko takes a breath Kira says "Keiko I can take care of myself. Jake taught me how to defend myself. I was only visiting some friends of mine that supply me with medicine for controlling the jaguar that is in me. Jake trusts them and he was friends with them."

Keiko looks at Kira and says "right. how do I know your telling the truth?"

Kira says "ask Hiei. he followed me. So I couldn't have gotten in trouble." She walks up to her room, turns on her music, and lays on her bed looking at the ceiling. A few minutes go by before she hears a knock on the door. She says "come in."

Kurama walks in and asks "are you ok?"

Kira sits up and says "yeah fine. I can see where Keiko is coming from with me leaving in the middle of the night and not telling anyone or leaving a note."

Kurama says "she was worried about you. Kelly told me and I helped Kelly keep Keiko from going to Koenma and finding out where you went."

Kira laughs and says "Koenma wouldn't beable to find me. My friends at kindof wanted for stealing and illegal studies and mixing of plants so they keep hidden very well. I don't even know where they are. I just know the meeting places and where and when they will be at the meeting place."

Kurama smiles and says "alright. So if you ever disappear again just assume that you went to see them."

Kira looks at Kurama's eyes and says "yeah. Just assume that."

Kurama nods and then leaves.

------------------------------------------------

Kira gets up and silently follows Kurama out of the apartment, down the hall, and out of the building. She keeps on watching and following him. untill he gets to a clearing where she sees two other people in black cloaks standing in the clearing.

'Kurama' says "she is the one."

One of the people in cloaks says "good. now we strike in a week. hopefully they will think she went to visit her friends."

'Kurama' chuckles and says "what about my pay?"

the person in the cloak that didn't talk raises a gun and kills 'Kurama'

as the body falls to the ground Kira sees that it was a shape shifter. Kira watches as the two people in cloaks talk about their next plan of action. She listens and when they leave, she runs back to the apartment. When she gets back she goes back up to her room and lays on her bed thinking of a plan to fool the cloaked people. Suddenly she sits up and whispers "Rage and Pain will help me." She gets up and packs two sets of clothes and then she walks out and downstairs. She sighs as she hears Keiko yelling at Yusuke. she walks into the living room and walks up to Keiko, grabs her arm, and pulls her into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------

Keiko asks "Kira whats wrong? Whats with the bag?"

Kira says "I have to go see my friends. I'll be back in two days. Always look at the eyes of people there may be shape shifters around. One had just visited me. I followed it and found out that it was working for two people. The people it was working for killed it. they want me I heard them talking about a trap to get me."

Keiko asks "what if they know how to change their eyes?"

Kira says "they don't. even the most powerful one can't change its eye color. The eye color is gray or sliver."

Keiko nods and says "hurry back. What about Kelly?"

Kira says "tell Kelly she has a right to know. Keep her in your room at night. Don't let anything happen to her. don't worry about the others they probly wont notice that I'm gone. Plus they already know from eavesdropping on this convostation."

Keiko says "alright but where are you going?"

Kira says "I told ya. To see friends." With that Kira jumps out the window and takes off running.

Keiko shakes her head and opens the door to go back into the living room.

------------------------------------------------

Days later Rage was looking at Kira and asks "you want to see where Pain and I live?"

Kira says "I need help. This isn't the place to talk about it. Plus I need Pain's help and it would be best if you took me to where you two live. It's not something I want to be over heard."

Rage nods and says "alright that's fine. Lets go." With that, Rage and Kira set out.

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** Howdy! heres the next chapter. not much considering that i have this already typed up and also i typed this story up back in September 13th and i started it probly at the beginning of September and i'm just now posting it because i am letting a friend, _SpiritualDemonofLove, _use Kira in her story, well she might use Kira i dont know yet but i did send her the info for Kira. anyway heres a quote or saying whatever the hell ya wanna call them: 

'_How to start a bonfire: Step One: Invite enemys over. Step Two: Tie enemys up. Step Three: Pour gas over enemys. Step Four: Light enemys on fire inside fire ring. Step Five: Enjoy the glee of getting rid of your enemys. As a side note siblings will also work for this._'

Review or Flame. dont care or anything but like any author knowing someone reads and likes their writings.


	5. Two Months, Kidnapping, and WHAT?

_**Disclaimer:**_ do i need to say it? alright fine. I don't own YYh but i do however own Kira, Pain, Rage, Kelly, and one other person that will come in next chapter but i also own the Undines.

**Chapter Five: Two Months, Kidnapping, and WHAT?**

* * *

Two months later Kira was sitting in a chair in front of Koenma's desk watching him sort threw paper work looking for her file. Kira sighs and asks "have you found it yet?" 

Koenma looks up at Kira and says "will you just wait? Go see Botan and them they are in the apartments. I'll send for you when I find your file."

Kira says "alright. Fine." She stands up and walks out of the office and down the halls. She stops when she gets to the door she peeks in to see Keiko and Yusuke fighting again. Kelly was laughing as she beat Kuwabara at a game. Botan and Yukina where whispering about something and Kira figures that it was about Keiko's birthday party. Kurama was reading and Hiei was sitting in the windowsill looking outside. She walks in asks "has anything even changed in the last two months?"

Every turns and looks at her and she gets mobbed by Keiko, Kelly, Yukina, Botan, and Yusuke.

Keiko asks "Where have you been the past two months?"

Kira laughs and says "with friends."

Kelly asks "how come you didn't write?"

Kira says "my friends didn't want me to. Besides it was much better because I suck at writing letters."

Kelly nods and asks "Wanna watch me beat Kuwabara at any game?"

Kira says "sure Kelly."

Yusuke says "thank god your back! Now Keiko won't hit so hard."

Kira looks at Keiko and asks "did you hit him like I taught you too?"

Keiko says "yeah. I love it too."

Kira nods and sits down on the couch and says "very good. keep on using it if you want."

Yusuke stares at Kira and says "no way. You're taking her side?"

Kira says "family over friend."

Yusuke sits down on the ground grumbling.

Botan says "this calls for a welcome back party!"

Kira says "sorry. when Koenma finds my file, I'll be moved over to the other team. Kelly will be coming with me."

Botan asks "Koenma has a file on you? when did he get it?"

Kira asks "what? He doesn't have a file on me?"

Botan says "no. he never could find it. it might be stolen but we don't know."

Kira stands up and says "I need to have a talk with him." she then walks out of the room.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke asks "think she will hurt him?"

Keiko says "yes."

Kelly asks "should we go hold her back?"

Yusuke says "we should go and watch atleast."

They all run out to see orgers running around.

Suddenly Koenma gets thrown out and they heard Kira screaming and yelling.

The girls run up to Koenma and Keiko asks "Koenma what is happening?"

Koenma says "its Kira. I found her mothers file. Kira was reading it untill two people in cloaks appeared and one threw me out and the other one is holding Kira. Kira is making it hard for them to leave with her struggling."

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and the boys run into the office to see Kira struggling to get free from a person in a black cloak.

Kira sees the one not holding her pull out a needle. She screams again and tries harder to get away.

Yusuke says "let her go!"

Kira rolls her eyes and says "like they are gonna listen. Just GET THAT NEEDLE THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! NOW!"

The cloak ones chuckle and the one with the needle asks "aw the daughter of Ally is scared of needles. So, like her mother. Too bad we have to do this the hard way."

Kira kicks the needle away from her and says "let me go! The Jaguar will come and kill you!"

The cloaked ones chuckle again and Kira struggles harder noticing the gun that was pointed at her head.

The cloaked person holding her says "come any closer and she dies."

Kira says "no I wont! They need me for something that I don't know what yet but I know they need me alive!" just then Kira gets knocked out.

Yusuke says "let her go and you won't get hurt."

The cloaked ones laugh and say "you won't find us. You can find her in the Castle of Undine." With that, they leave in a black smoke.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke asks "Why did they tell us were we can find her?"

Koenma says "they don't think you will make it past the tests that the Castle of Undine does to find the worthy ones."

Kurama says "no demon can enter the Castle of Undine. Not unless they have a kind soul."

Koenma says "yes you are very right. that is why the girls will be going too. They can get in without question. But they will remind you boys of the reason you must pass the tests that the castle will give you."

Yusuke asks "so how come girls can go threw without test yet we can't?"

A voice that sounded a lot like Kira's only older and wiser says "because the Undines won't hurt anyone but the Castle of Undine has been tainted with evil and the Undines are scared and held in one place against their will. They sent the two men to get my daughter because she will find her power and restore the Undines domain in the castle."

Keiko asks "Aunt Ally?"

The voice laughs and says "yes Keiko. I'm here because the Undine's and my daughters call for help was so strong."

Everyone looks around and Ally laughs and says "you can't see me but I am going to travel with you and protect you."

Koenma says "why didn't you report you had a daughter?"

Ally says "I died giving birth to her. now we must leave. I will be waiting outside."

They all set out.

------------------------------------------------

Kira sighs as she wakes up with a chain around her neck. She felt warm bodies near her and she opens her eyes to see little green people looking at her. she blinks and asks "aliens exist?"

One of the people say "no milady. We are The Undines of the Undine Castle. Your mother was a protector of our kind. I'm Kina, Queen of the Earth Undines."

Kira blinks and sits up and asks "what about the cloaked men that kidnapped me?"

Kina says "we hired them to bring you here to rid the evil from our castle. A group of people broke in and trapped us Undines in the basement. The men we hired turned on us that is why you are chained up like you are. Our power will not do anything to the chains we have tried."

Kira smiles and sits up and says "that's fine. My friends should be coming soon. Can you people move around the castle?"

Kina says "there are some of us posing as evil undines that move around freely in the castle. I can tell them to show your friends here."

Kira says "alright. Four of my friends are guys so I don't know if that matters."

Kina says "they will past the tests and get to you."

Kira says "alright. I promise to help you get free from the evil."

Kina nods and says "very well I'll go tell the free ones the plan. Iza will be staying with you. she is Queen of the Water Undines."

Kira nods and Kina leaves the room.

As time passes Kira could now tell apart the Undines and know most of their names. Kina and Iza where around Kira pretty much all the time and telling her about her mother.

------------------------------------------------

Kira sighs as another day passes. She has been with the Undines for around a week and she was starting to worry.

Ina, one of the earth undines, rushes in and says "Mi'ladies there are voices in the hallway outside the door."

Iza says "make a lot of noise so they know to come in here."

Kira says "I can help. Plus Keiko, my cousin, is with them. She can sometimes sense were I am."

Kina says "I hope they can get the chains off of you."

Kira says "I hope so too."

A voice asks "Kira? Is that you?"

Kira asks "who else would be chained to a bed in the Undine's Castle and wearing a FREAKEN WHITE DRESS? WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES? I'LL KILL WHO EVER DID!"

A new voice says "yup its her and sounds like she is mad. So, who wants to get her out? Shes likely to kill who ever. Kuwabara go in there."

Kira says "Yusuke! I'm gonna kill you too if you send Kuwabara in here! Hey what day and time is it?"

Keiko says "its 2:38pm on September 13th. Why?"

Kira screams and yells "I NEED TO GET TO A TV! DIGIMON: THE MOVIE IS ON RIGHT NOW! I PLANED TO WATCH IT! WHO EVER IS KEEPING ME FROM IT WILL DIE!"

Keiko says "alright. Boys open the door."

------------------------------------------------

The door opens and Yusuke and Kuwabara start laughing at Kira.

Kira glares and says "someone hit them. I'm too far away. Plus I need my energy to kill who ever changed me."

Keiko smacks both Yusuke and Kuwabara and says "get her out of there. I don't like it here and I do want to leave before anything else happens here."

Kira says "we cant leave untill we helped the Undines. I promised them. I don't break promises."

Yusuke asks "what about the promise to pay me back for that soda?"

Kira asks "what soda? You never brought me a soda."

Yusuke asks "who did?"

Kira blinks and screams "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU IDIOTS!"

Kurama walks over and removes the chains.

Kira smiles and says "thanks! Now time to go put a world of pain on the evil dudes!" she stands up and falls down onto the bed and she pouts before asking "couldn't you have came sooner like before my legs had a chance to fall asleep!"

Yusuke laughs and says "you could have moved them!"

Kira glares and then smiles and asks "so then who is gonna go fight some unbeatable guy while the girls and me sit here and watch whoever fight on the big screen TV?"

Yusuke looks at the tv and says "Kuwabara go have a whack at the bad guy."

Kira blinks and asks "Ina when did that TV get here?"

Ina says "it was always there."

Kira asks "where is the remote?"

Iza says "right by you."

Kira picks up the remote and turns on the TV to cartoon network and watches Digimon: The Movie.

------------------------------------------------

After Digimon: The Movie Yusuke stands up and stretches and asks "so what do we do now?"

Kira says "find my clothes so I can get my shrink ray and use it on this TV so I can put it in my new room."

Kelly asks "don't you have a TV like this already in your room?"

Kira says "yeah but a lot of the times there are two shows that I want to watch that are on at the same time so I need to TV's so I can watch the shows. Or I can sell it on the black-market saying something about it being rare or having a special power or something."

Kelly shurgs and says "o well it works plus double the wide screen on movies."

Yusuke asks "you got a big screen TV in your room? I don't even have a TV in my room!"

Kira blinks and says "o well. I guess stealing Koenma's money did help me a lot."

Kira stands up and says "well let's go fight evil."

------------------------------------------------

The undines that where posing as evil ones lead them up to the top floor where two people sat. Kira yawns and asks "so which one of you changed me? I need to kill whoever did."

One the evil guys turn and blink before pushing his companion in front of him. his companion pushes the other guy in front of him and they soon started fighting over who to fight first.

Kira blinks says "dang I was gonna be the one fighting… I didn't know that Rage and Pain made me a name."

The guys blink and one asks in a shaky voice "you know Rage and Pain?"

Kira blinks and lets her energy rise and out pops two black wolf ears and three tails pop out, one fox, one wolf, and one neko. She smiles and says "yup they gave me these! Well more liked they turned my cruse into this." she spins around and stops when she sees the demons had fainted. She pouts and says "stupid demons."

The boys and girls blink at Kira and Yusuke asks "um what happen to you in the past two months?"

Kira blinks and says "lets see I had time to think of torture plans, death plans, got a rep in demon world, partied, got drunk, killed some humans, killed some demons, and earn some money. O yeah also drunk some potions that Pain made and the potions turned me into a full demon and changed the jaguar into a wolf. The cat and fox are from failed potions. O yeah I also got wings! They are so cool they are a slivery blue with blood red spots on them. they are huge too and they don't hurt when they come out like how normal demons that fly do. "

Yusuke yells "you partied and didn't invite us!"

Kira says "I sent yall and invite… o wait I always killed the messenger before he left because he was making passes at me." She shurgs and asks "so how do we get home?"

Kurama says "a portal. Botan can you make us one?"

Botan blinks and giggles nervously before saying "um… I kindof forget my oar at home… so I can't make portals."

Yusuke blinks and then yells "you mean we are stuck here! Where is the compact that we use to call Koenma!"

Kira blinks and asks "don't you have it Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinks and says "o yeah." He searches threw his pockets and then says "oops I forgot it at home."

Kuwabara starts to freak out.

Kurama sighs and asks "is there a way out that we don't know about?"

------------------------------------------------

Kina sighs and says "the only way out is to go the way you came but our barrier around the castle is back up so none may enter or leave."

Kira shurgs and asks "so where is the food at in this place? I'm hungry." Her tails swish behind her as she looks around. She stops and suddenly disappears.

Yusuke asks "where did she go?"

Ina sighs and says "I believe she just smelled the kitchen and took off for it."

Right after Ina said that Yusuke and Kuwabara where following Kira's spirit energy trail that she layed out for them.

Kurama sighs and asks "are they going to the right place?"

Kina giggles and says "Kira is but not the humans. I'll show you the short way to the kitchen." She leads the two boys and the girls that where left to a door down the hallway and then threw a bunch of doors untill they come to the kitchen to see Kira sitting on a knocked out Yusuke and Kuwabara eating happily.

Kira looks up from her food and says "hey! how are ya? Don't touch any of the food in the freezer. Anything on the table is up for grabs." She then goes back to eating.

The girls and boys and the undines that had followed went to the table and started eating.

------------------------------------------------

Kira once she was done eating the main food she gets up and goes to the walk in freezer and screams from the sight in front of her.

Everyone runs over and looks at her and then they see what she was stareing at. In the freezer there was like a million of every type of ice cream ever made.

Kira says "I think I'm in heaven." She then is gone from sight and an ice cream lid hits Kurama in the face. A few seconds later a second ice cream lid hit Kuwabara in the face.

Kurama looks at the two short demons sitting by each other eating the ice cream.

Keiko sighs and says "I don't think she will want to leave now."

Kurama says "Hiei wont either.. I wonder who will get sick of ice cream first."

Yusuke says "I bet ya fifty bucks Hiei will."

Keiko nods and says "I bet ya fifty bucks too that Hiei will get sick of ice cream first."

Kurama stares at Keiko and says "ok but he wont. Kira will."

Yusuke and Keiko look at each other and then Yusuke says "you don't know Kira then."

Just then Kelly runs in and joins the two demons in eating the ice cream.

------------------------------------------------

A week later there where sounds of fighting coming from the freezer.

Everyone walks to the freezer to see Kelly was sleeping outside the freezer and that Hiei and Kira where fighting over the last tub of ice cream. Botan blinks and asks "how can she be like that after eating all of that ice cream?"

Keiko says "o she works it off in eating and fighting."

Yusuke asks "how did they get threw that ice cream so fast?"

Kurama chuckles and says "you know Hiei loves ice cream."

Keiko says "and you know that Kira loves ice cream more than life itself… its quite easy."

Nobody noticed that Kuwabara was eating the ice cream. When he burps, he says "that was good."

Everyone stops what they where doing and look at the two demons who had slowly turned their heads to the idiot and then back to each other and then they where gone and the idiot was screaming in pain. Nobody even moved to help the idiot who had gotten himself into the mess.

Yusuke blinks when Hiei and Kira walked out of the freezer and out of the kitchen. He then asks "should we help him? I mean he did get in their way of ice cream."

Keiko shurgs and says "I don't think we should."

Yukina blinks and walks over to Kelly and shakes her awake and says "come on I think we are leaving now."

Kelly yawns and stands up and looks at Kuwabara and asks "what happen to him?"

Keiko picks up Kelly and says "he ate the last ice cream and Kira and Hiei beat him to look like that and then left." Keiko and Yusuke walk out of the kitchen to see the undines giggling.

Kelly asks "whats so funny?"

Ina walks up and says "follow me and I'll show ya." She walks down the halls and to an open door to a dark blue and black bedroom to see Kira and Hiei curled up by each other on the bed sleeping.

The girls giggle and Kurama chuckles while Yusuke was on the ground laughing.

------------------------------------------------

A month later the group gets back to Koenma's castle. Kuwabara was still in a full body cast even with Yukina's healing. Koenma upon seeing them his eyes widen at Kuwabara and asks "what happen?"

Kurama says "long story: Hiei, Kira, ice cream, and Kuwabara."

Koenma nods and asks "so what took so long?"

Keiko says "well Hiei and Kira ate like five billion tubs of ice cream without sleep for a week. Kuwabara ate the last tub of ice cream and the two demons didn't take kindly to that so they put Kuwabara into a body cast before passing out on a bed."

Koenma blinks and asks "you mean she didn't get a sugar rush?"

Yusuke says "why do you think they are both tied up and knocked out? They both got a late sugar rush on the trip home."

Koenma nods and says "alright put them in their rooms. I want Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke to come to my office after that is done to meet the two new members of the team."

Everyone nods and walk into the castle to their apartment.

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** Ok so heres the next chapter and i would just like everyone to know that i have the chapters ready to upload only i'm waiting to upload them so that it will last longer.sorry i didn't update last week but sense i only got 6 hits altogether on Chapter 3 and 4. i decided to wait another week and see if it gets more hits. if i get less than five hits on a chapter then i'll update but if i dont then i'm not gonna update just so ya know. OMG! chapter 3 has 6 hits and chapter four has 15. how the hell does that happen? Hope ya like the saying/quote! 

'_Kitten (kit'n) n: Soft, cute, playful, with fangs and claws._'

Review or flame its up to ya. i reall could care less but like any author its nice to know people like their writings.


	6. Meet Ruki and The Evils of Boredom!

_**Disclaimer:**_ do i even need to say it? fine i dont own YYH but i do own Kira, Pain, Rage, Ruki, Kelly, and my two muses.

**Chapter Six: Meet Ruki and The Evils of Boredom!**

* * *

After Kurama and Yusuke put away, the two knocked out demons they went to Koenma's office to see two wolfs growling and glaring at Botan. Koenma sighs and says "they are Pain and Rage… I don't know their real names they wont tell me but they have agreed to join the team. O yeah they are mates so I wouldn't mess with Pain." 

Kurama says "nice to meet you."

Suddenly a pink clad girl runs into the room and hugs the two wolfs and talking two hundred words a second. Well untill the wolfs bite her and she flew to a corner whining and holding the bite wound.

Kurama sweat drops and says "Yusuke get your cousin under control."

Yusuke glares and says "I'm not related to her!"

Kira from her corner says "atleast not yet. Come on everyone knows that you are gonna end up marrying Keiko. just like everyone knows that Kurama is gonna marry Yukina, Koenma is gonna marry Botan, Kuwabara is gonna end up lonely old man with thirty cats, Kelly is gonna marry Riku, and Hiei is gonna marry me."

Kurama blinks and asks "how do you know that?"

Kira blinks and says "no clue but forget about the part with Hiei and me because it will never happen."

Koenma asks "who is Riku?"

Kira says "a white hair hotty that is gonna be walking in that door right now."

------------------------------------------------

Just then, a kid with white spiky hair and ice blue eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt asks "is there where Kelly Allen is being held?"

Kira says "she isn't being held here. She lives here along with me, her aunt Kira."

The kid says "ok then I'm Riku. I was to marry her. it was her uncles wishes."

Kira says "arent you Pain and Rage's nephew? Because they are right over there and it wasn't her uncle's wishes it was her father's wishes."

The two wolfs change into humans with their ears and tails showing. The female wolf asks "Riku what are you doing here?"

Riku says "hello Aunt Pain. I'm looking for Kelly."

Pain, the female wolf also having white hair and green eyes and wearing leather pants and a leather vest and her wolf ears and tail where gray with sliver crimson black tips, nods and says "well this is Kira, Kelly's aunt and controller of all that's sweet, evil, and crazy. She is the one you have to talk to about being Kelly's mate."

Kira jumps from her spot and yells "SUGAR!" before running out of the office.

Rage, the male wolf also having black hair and brown eyes and wearing leather pants and his wolf ears and tail where black with blood blue tips, asks "who gave her sugar?"

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke chuckles and says "it wasn't sugar it was ice cream."

Pain asks "how much did she have?"

Kurama says "um around a billion tubs of every flavor ever made."

Rage and Pain sigh and then they yell "CATNIP!"

Kira flew into the room and started to sniff around.

Pain says "sit!"

Kira sits down in front of Pain panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Rage says "beg."

Kira begs.

Pain says "behave."

Kira frowns and then nods her head yes smiling.

Rage tosses the toy mouse that had catnip in it.

Kira races after the toy mouse.

------------------------------------------------

Ofcorse you can imagine how funny that look so Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, and Riku where on the ground rolling around laughing and hardly breathing. Keiko, Yukina, and Kelly walk in and Kelly squeals and runs up to Ruki and hugs him.

Keiko asks "why was my cousin chasing a toy mouse?"

Rage says "to get her to behave… it had catnip in it."

Keiko says "ok right… who are you?"

Koenma, who had gotten a hold of himself, says "they are Pain and Rage. The boy that Kelly is hugging is Riku. Pain and Rage are the new team members. Kira is gonna be with the team on account that my other team died. Riku you are to stay with the team too."

Keiko nods and asks "nice to meet you. why is Yusuke still laughing?"

By now everyone but Yusuke had stop laughing and Yusuke was just laying on the ground not moving but had tears streaming down his face as he panted for breath.

Koenma explains everything and Keiko, Yukina, and Kelly laugh about it and then the group leaves to show Pain, Rage, and Ruki around the castle running into Kira about five hundred times.

------------------------------------------------

Sometime in the middle of the week two months after Pain and Rage joined the team Kira's sugar rushed stop and she slept for two weeks before getting up and threatening to kill anyone who came near her untill after she had food. Now it is midday and everyone is in the living room of the mansion that Koenma had brought for the team.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke says "I'm bored." He was sitting on the floor on account that Kira had kicked him out of the chair he was sitting in.

Kira says "I could kill ya. That would be fun." she was sitting upside down in the chair with her feet on the back of the chair and her head down by the floor looking at everyone upside down.

Kelly and Ruki where sitting in another chair curled up together watching everyone.

Keiko, Botan, and Yukina where sitting on the couch staring at the wall in boredom.

Kurama was sitting in another chair staring at the wall too in boredom. He had read all the books in the mansion within the first month of summer break. He had told his mother that he was spending the summer at a friend's house.

Kuwabara was sitting on the floor with his cat sleeping in his lap.

Pain and Rage where making out on the love seat.

Hiei was sitting in his window seat looking outside.

Kira blinks and says "how about we watch Pain and Rage make out?"

Yusuke says "alright."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Rage and Pain. Well Hiei didn't because he was looking out side.

Rage and Pain break away from the kiss and look at everyone and Rage asks "Don't you have anything better to do than watching us make out?"

A bunch of 'no' and 'nope' was heard

Pain shurgs and pulls Rage back into the kiss.

------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kira says "I'm hungry."

Yusuke and Kuwabara say "me too!"

Kurama says "alright I'll go fix some food. I don't want the kitchen to be messy again."

Last time Kira had cooked, she blew out the wall in the kitchen just to get out of cooking so everyone knew not to let her cook.

Kira sighs and flips out of her chair and says "don't you dare try it bro."

Yusuke groans and says "fine!"

Kira walks over to Hiei and asks "what is so damn fascinating about this window?" she looks out it and blinks as she only sees forest. She shurgs and walks back to her chair and goes back to sitting how she was. She was also grumbling about short fire demons with bad attitudes looking at nothing but green stuff.

Yusuke blinks and leans over and whispers to Kira "are you sure the stuff you said about Hiei marrying you wasn't true?"

Kira glares and says "Keiko, Rage, and Pain! Yusuke is talking about perverted stuff!"

Yusuke blinks and says "I was not!"

Keiko blinks and asks "why are you telling Rage and Pain?"

Rage growls as him and Pain shift into their wolf forms.

Kira smiles and says "they love me is why and they protect me… Yusuke if I were you I would start running."

Yusuke yelps and takes off running with two angry wolfs running after him.

The girls and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

Hiei smirks as he watches the dimwit run for his life.

------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Kurama sticks his head out and says "food is ready. Whats with Yusuke and the wolfs?"

Kira smiles and flips out of her chair and says "entertainment. Rage, Pain the fox is done cooking." Rage and Pain shift to their human forms and walk with Kira into the dinning room. The others follow.

After whatever meal they ate they went back to the living room and went back to their sitting places.

Botan asks "seven minutes?"

Everyone says "NO!"

Keiko asks "Truth or Dare?"

Everyone but Botan: No

Botan asks "spin the bottle?"

All the guys: No

Kira asks "spin the bottle double dare and truth?"

Everyone but Yusuke and Keiko: What?

Keiko says "its spin the bottle only along with the kiss the person who the bottle lands on also have to do a double dare or a truth question of the spinners choice. I'm game."

Kuwabara blinks and says "sure."

Botan, Yukina, Kelly, and Pain shurg and say "alright."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Rage "sounds good."

Hiei "Hn."

Kira says "great! Everyones in!"

Kuwabara says "what about Shorty?"

Kira says "the short fire demon will play for if he doesn't he has to be my slave for a year."

Hiei glares at Kira and says "hn."

Yusuke looks over at Hiei and says "just play the game and you won't die from playing but from Kira bossing you around you might die."

Hiei says "hn." But he moves over to the odd circle that they had made.

Kira was still in her chair claiming that if she had to move too much she would kill someone.

The girls where sitting on the ground with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama. Kelly was sitting on the ground by Kira's chair and Ruki was sitting across from her. Rage and Pain where sitting across from each other but Pain was on Kira's other side.

------------------------------------------------

Kira says "Kelly spin for me. It will go me then Pain and work it way like that."

Kelly spins the bottle, it spins, and spins untill it lands on Yusuke. Kira makes a face and asks "do I have to? I mean his my future cousin! I can't kiss him!"

Keiko blinks and says "nope but you both have to do the dare."

Kira smiles and says "alright. I dare Yusuke to spend two minutes with the person he loves in the closet."

Yusuke says "you have to do the same."

Kira says "I don't love anyone so I can't… well I love Kelly, Pain, Rage, and Keiko but not all of us will fit in the closet so I can't."

Yusuke grumbles and stands up and mutters "Keiko." he then walks to the closet with Keiko following him.

Once the closet door was closed, Kira says "Pain your turn."

Kuwabara asks "shouldn't we wait untill they get back?"

Kira says "they won't be out for a long time… not untill my lock on the door opens. Only Keiko can open it. So Pain spin and do your worst."

Pain spins the bottle and it lands on Ruki.

Ruki's face pales and he says "please don't hurt me!"

Pain leans in, gives Ruki a kiss on the cheek, and says "I dare ya to not kiss Kelly for one whole week."

Ruki sighs and says "alright."

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** Howdy! its an earlyupdate! yay! ok anyway i'm kindofhave a writers block for _any_YYH stories. i'm doing fine on beyblade and Fullmetal Alchemist fanfictions that will never get posted, unlessed requested. anyway for people who dont know i updated my Black Rosesfanfic last weekend so ChapterEight is up on _Black Roses And New Life_.here is the saying/quote, its from a game and i got it from a friend who likes it, so hope ya like it: 

'_ITS GAME TIME (death music hardcore) (swings blade into guys skull) ooo ya!_'

The Voices in my head say to review. listen to them for they say the jello monkeys will rule the world! so watch out for the jello monkeys!


	7. 1 Long Arse Title Read For Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i still dont own YYH but i do however own Kira, Kelly, Ruki, Jake, Pain, Rage, Hakia, Haigara, and Evil Kira.

**Chapter Seven: Month before School, Enter the Mind Of An Insane Girl, And Meet The Muses!**

* * *

Yukina spins the bottle and it lands on Kurama. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and then asks "who do you have a crush on?"

Kurama blushes and says "noone."

Pain says "yeah right! You blushed so you have to like someone!"

Kurama says "no one!"

Kira rolls her eyes and says "Fox we all know who you like and Yusuke knows too because I told him when I was hyper."

Rage blinks before exclaiming "o yeah! I forgot what happens when you get hyper."

Kira and Pain sweat drop while every one else just stare blankly at the three. Rage sweatdrops before saying "right. I'm gonna be quiet now."

Kira jumps up and says "I got it! How about we go to Six Flags?" Everyone looks confused before Kira sweatdrops and says "right yall not from Missouri. Anyway is an amusement park in St. Louis, Missouri!"

Hiei rolls his eyes and asks sarcastically "and just how do we get there baka?"

Everyone stares at Hiei before Yusuke asks "he has a sense of humor?" he looks at Kurama.

Kurama says "yeah. Only this is the first time he said any of it within it being dark and evil."

Yusuke chuckles before looking at Kira and asks "Are you sure about what you said now?"

Kira glares at Yusuke before walking up to him and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine before stalking over to Pain and Rage with a pout. She smirks evilly before saying "We get there via portal! I have blackmail on Koenma so it should be quiet easy to get a portal there."

Yusuke sighs and says "it doesn't sound like that much fun. We could probly have more fun staring at a wall."

------------------------------------------------

Everyone else also find a reason not to go. Kira pouts before turning away from them and shooting over her shoulders "fine then be chickens about it." she then quickly heads up to her room.

Pain and Rage quickly followed their friend worriedly. Kelly, Ruki, and Yukina where the only ones that had agreed to go besides Pain and Rage. Yukina asks "how come we can't go? I for one would like to see this place."

Yusuke rubs the back of his head before saying "anything that Kira thinks is fun is normally dangerous for anyone's health."

Keiko says "I love Kira but what Yusuke said was true for once. She would probly think that the most deadliest thing in the world as a toy and then active it and destroy the worlds and come out of it alive saying that it was wonderful and really fun."

Upstairs in Kira's room she was sitting infont of her computer typing rapidly which was never good considering that she kept all her death plans and torture plans hidden within fanfictions that she writes. Pain and Rage where both sitting beside her giving her ideas along with where she could get the stuff needed.

------------------------------------------------

The summer pasted with dates, dares, a few missions, death, laughs, too many details, and a few other things. A month before school started Koenma had sent them on a mission making Keiko, Kelly, and Ruki stay behind. Kira asks "just where are we going now?"

Kurama stops Yusuke from yelling at Kira and says "we are going to go kill a demon that is threatening the human world. The demon is said to be a strong psychic."

Kira shudders and says "right then." She then dropped back to be near Hiei considering that Hiei wasn't likely to kill her if she didn't talk.

Yusuke asks "yo Kuwabara whats wrong? Your too quiet."

Kuwabara shakes his head and says "something seems off about this mission. If this demon is really that powerful how come I can't sense him?"

Yusuke shurgs and asks "are you normally able you sense demons while here?"

Kuwabara says "yeah I can sense you all, even Kira and Botan. Along with some other demons around here."

Kira blinks and asks "what do you mean Botan and me Kuwabara? Are you saying you couldn't sense us before?"

Kuwabara says "normally I can't sense spirits or anything else. Technically you're not a demon Kira you're a made demon."

Pain says "he is right dear. But you already knew that."

Kira says "yeah I did but I was never normal he should have been able to sense me before then."

Kurama says "there may be spells hiding the demon we are looking for. As for you Kira there might be powers hiding you from senses of anyone."

Rage says "its true. Pain and I are hiding you from senses by Jake's wish."

------------------------------------------------

Kira shurgs and bumps into air. She blinks and asks "what the hell?"

Yusuke says "quiet playing around Kira and let's go!"

Kira glares and says "I would if I could you idiot!" she growls lowly before stepping back and says "clear the way." She then holds her hands out with her eyes closed calling on her demon element powers and then opens her eyes before breathing frost making an ice on contact with what appears to be a shield. She gasps and opens her eyes looking at the shield.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan where on one side of the shield while Pain, Rage, Hiei, and Kira where on the other side. Pain wraps her arms around Kira and says "Rage! She isn't used to this."

Rage looks down at the girl, touches her stomach, and closes his eyes letting her take some of his energy. He takes a step back letting his mate support his best friend's little sister.

Pain says "hold her." she hands Rage her Kira before shifting into her huge wolf form.

Rage puts Kira onto Pain's back before making sure the young girl would stay on and then looks back to the shield and asks "is there a way around it or a weak spot?"

Kurama says "not that we can sense. I guess you four will just have to wait untill we get it done. Set up camp nearby so that you can tell when the shield is down and them come help us."

Hiei glares and snaps "I have to be with those two baka wolfs and the baka half-breed? Are you trying to get me killed?"

Everyone stares at Hiei before Rage snaps "Hiei I promise that Pain and I will keep our girl under control. Hell you can sit in a tree and be your piss ass self if you want. If Kira wasn't knocked out right now then you would probly be half-dead. There is a reason why Pain and I are in the top three of most feared demons in Makia!" he turns around and shifts into his wolf from and takes off at a run with Pain right behind him with a knocked out Kira on her back.

------------------------------------------------

A few days later Kira opens her eyes and sees the black sky of her mind world. She groans and sits up before looking around noticing a campfire nearby and sleeping bodies. She screams waking the others up and exclaims "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN HERE!"

Kurama says "we have no clue. We killed the demon but before we could leave, we got hit with some black light and when we woke up we where here. By the way where is here?"

Kira yawns and gets up noticing her now short brown hair and her yellow outfit. She looks at the ones that went on the mission plus the ones that didn't and says "my mind." She starts walking off into the woods. She left everyone in shock and when she got back with a basketful full of food they where still stareing where she was standing in shock. She sighs and snaps "stop stareing!" she sets the food down before sitting down away from the food but still within the firelight.

Keiko asks "what are we doing here then? Shouldn't we not be here."

Kira shurgs and says "nobody is supposed to be here but me."

Kuwabara asks "why is the sky always black and how come its always dark?"

Kira once again shurgs and says "don't know. I tired to change it once but couldn't I just can't picture this place any other way because for as long as I remember it has always looked like this."

Yusuke asks "what about our bodies? What will happen to them?"

Botan says "Koenma probly already have all of our bodies in the spirit world hospital trying to get us to wake up."

Rage looks at his mate and asks "you know anything about it? you are the specialist of psychic stuff and Kira. The only person who knew more was Jake."

Kira says "while you try to figure that out I'm going to the hotsprings." She stands up and quickly leaves everyone by taking to the air.

Pain sighs and says "our bodies are in coma state and will be untill we find the portal out of here and then we will have to find our own bodies. Our spirits will appear next to Kira's body and right now I'm taking it as Kira is giving off a black glow to show that she is the host to the lost spirits." She rubs her temples before saying "give me a few more hours on how Keiko, Kelly, and Ruki are here." She stands up and shifts into wolf form and says "I'm gonna go find Kira and talk to her." she then disappears into the woods.

------------------------------------------------

Keiko asks "hey how about all if us girls go to the Hotsprings?"

Rage says "sorry I can't find it. only Pain and Kira can find the hotsprings. I wouldn't leave this path because this is Kira's mind but she has two other beings here and an evil side someplace in here. So we can't really do much without Kira around."

Yusuke blinks and says "I thought that the Kira that was here was the evil side."

Rage asks "didn't you baka's notice her new look? The side we see in the outside world is her good side. the side that we see in here is the good side. a few times if Kira's life is really endanger her muses, as she calls them, will lend skills to Kira that we see and help her out." He looks up in the sky before asking "I wonder where the other two beings are. They normally would have showed up when Kira first came in here. Sense we are here they should be here to make sure we don't hurt her or anything. in this state Kira is practically defenseless without the other beings around her and if her evil side was to attack Good Kira then it would be completely easy."

Everyone stares at Rage before Kelly asks "so what do we do now? Just sit and wait untill Aunt Pain and Aunt Kira come back."

Rage says "yup."

------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, nobody could tell the time sense it was always dark and no watch worked right then, Kira and Pain came back with two beings. One an ebony black dragon with a golden glow and the same mist blue eyes as Kira held in here. The other a multi-color bird that held long tail feathers and an elegant look to it. The birds colors that it had was where black, pink, fire orange, dark and light green, dark purple, dark and light red, all shades of blue, silver, a few gold specks here and there, and a few white specks here and there. the bird's eyes where the same mist blue as the dragon and Kira only it held a few specks of fire orange. Kira judging by the confused faces of her friends, well aside form Rage, says "these or my Muses. The dragon is Hakia and the phoenix is Haigara they are sister and brother. The dragon is the female and the phoenix is the male."

Rage says "I was wandering when those two would show up." he bows his head to the two beings and says "Hakia, Haigara its nice to see you again."

Hakia nods her head and says "yes young wolf it is nice to see you again too."

Haigara says "our Kira has told us what has happened and we agreed to help you all find the portals out of here. It will not be an easy task."

Kira asks "what do you mean? The castle where the portals are still under my control right?"

Hakia says "brother tell her what you did or I will."

Haigara flys from his spot on Kira's shoulder to a tree and says "no its not."

Kira glares and snaps "you didn't gamble it away to my other half did you?"

Haigara gulps and says "hai Mistress."

Kira closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before exclaiming "HAIGARA HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? WITH THE PORTALS UNDER HER CONTROL SHE CAN TAKE CONTROL OF MY BODY! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF GAMBLING THAT PART OF MY MIND AWAY! THAT'S IT I'M TAKING YOUR POWER AWAY FROM YOU! YOU NOW CANNOT DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR ORIGINAL POWERS! YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE RIGHT TO GIVE AWAY SPACES IN MY MIND YOU BAKA BIRD THAT SHOULD BE SENT TO KFC!" she steps back and turns an icey look to her friends before snapping "stop stareing you bakas!"

Hakia snickers and says "told you brother that you shouldn't have gambled with evil."

* * *

_**SnowNeko:**_ woot go me! this is freash from the press! really i typed this up in a weeks time! also Hakia and Haigara are my own muses in my head that wanted to be put in the story. now i know people are gonna hate me for the ending of the story... i got the ending worked out but not how to get to the ending. also i'll give this little tip: there is forshadowing of whats to come in later chapters in this chapter and there will be porbly be some more in the next chapter. anyone wanna send me a site for Starwars/SpaceBallsquotes/sayings? now for the quote/saying: 

' Guys are like port-o-potties. All the good ones are taken and all the bad ones are full of crap!'

The Voices in my head say to review. listen to them for they say the jello monkeys will rule the world! so watch out for the jello monkeys!


	8. Kira's Fear, Youko, & Evil Jello Monkeys

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope dont own YYH. i only own Kira, Kelly, Ruki, Jake, Pain, Rage, Hakia, Haigara, and Evil Kira.

**Chapter Eight: Kira's Fear, Youko, & Evil Jello Monkeys**

* * *

Kurama asks "Kira are you alright?" he takes a step towards her. 

Kira blinks and asks "what do you mean?" she was completely back to normal, well as normal as she got.

Yusuke asks "so where do we go now?"

Kira sighs, shudders, hugs herself, moves closer to Hakia, and says "to get the portals back."

Kelly asks "Aunt Kira how do we do that?"

Hakia wraps her tail around Kira and says "talk to Evil Kira." She leans her head down and nuzzles the small looking girl within her tail.

Haigara flys down and lands on Kira's shoulder and runs his beak threw her hair.

Everyone stares at the girl that looked so scared right then. Ruki asks "Aunt Kira is the evil one of you really that bad?"

Kira says "she plays on weakness, she makes you go into an endless nightmare and makes you face your fear and could kill you in your nightmare." She shivers and closes her eyes while shaking slightly.

Kuwabara says "it can't be that bad. I mean we survive with Kira it shouldn't be that bad."

Rage shakes his head and says "you don't know anything. Evil Kira is ten million times worst than any of the evils that you have faced. She showed up once but she nearly killed me had it not been for this Kira, Hakia, and Haigara."

Hiei snaps "lets just go and get this over with." He looks at Kira and asks "Onna how do we get to your evil self?"

Keiko asks "let me guess 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'?"

Hakia says "yes that is how." She then molds into Kira's body along with Haigara.

Kurama asks "are you gonna be alright Kira?"

Kira looks at them and says "yeah. The sooner we get out of here the better." She starts to lead the way to her evil self no matter how much she didn't want to.

------------------------------------------------

After a while of walking Kira stops and looks around while her body tensed up she screams and jumps back while grabbing onto the closest person and shaking with fear. The boys all look around before following Kira's gaze down to the ground where a little harmless garden snake was making it way across the path. Yusuke raises an eyebrow at Kira, who right then was holding on tight to a angry Hiei who was trying to push her off of him, before asking "whats got you so scared?"

Kira stammers "s-s-snake!"

Keiko sighs before saying "Yusuke you know her fear of snakes. It makes her freeze up."

Hiei growls and says "onna let go of me right now!"

Kira jumps away from Hiei and hides behind Kurama from the murderous looking Hiei. She hides her blush quickly before looking up at Kurama and asks "Can I get a piggy back ride?" she pulls a puppy dog face and asks "pwease?"

Kurama sighs and bends down saying "Get on." He catchers her legs behind her knees and says "you have to tell us where to go now." He stands up with Kira on his back.

Kira rests her head on his shoulder and says "just follow the yellow brick road and be on guard for anything."

------------------------------------------------

After five minutes Kuwabara asks "Kira if you are so afraid of snakes then why do you have them in your mind?"

Kira who had her eyes close says "I only control this road. Everything around it is controlled by Evil Kira who shall be called E.K. for I'm too lazy to keep saying her name."

Yukina asks "how do we defeat E.K.?"

Kira says "you can't. if you kill her then I'll become unstable and go on a killing spree and end up the spirit world mental institution insane for the rest of my life and killing anyone that I come in contact with."

Everyone had stopped walking and looked at Kira before Botan asks "so what do we do then?"

Kira says "gamble. Anyone here good at poker and cheating?"

Everyone looks at Kurama before Yusuke says "Youko is. He always beats us when we get him out for a party and play poker."

Kuwabara says "I swear he cheats too."

Kurama blushes and says "he does cheat. I don't like going to Youko. Besides Youko himself can't come out."

Kira smirks even though her eyes where closed and says "well then lets get ya drunk!"

Rage snickers and asks "when should I bring out the sake?"

Kira says "hmmm I can deal with him so lets do it now." She jumps down and orders the plants to hold him down while Rage poured sake into Kurama, who was struggling against it.

------------------------------------------------

A few bottles of sake later Youko was out and he was caught up on everything. He looks at Kira and says "So you want me to play poker with the evil side of you so we can get back to our bodies?"

Kira says "yup and if you don't help us I'll make your life living hell." she smiles and says "just ask Yusuke and Kuwabara what I can do!" she turns to Yusuke and snaps "idiot! Don't drink that! You won't withstand the alcohol in it! Rage get it!"

Rage grabs the bottle of sake from Yusuke and hits him over the head. He then downs the bottle and tosses it off to the side where the other empty bottles of sake where.

Pain sighs and says "you're not getting a potion when we wake up!"

Kira jumps onto Youko's back and says "you're my personal shield/carrier!"

Youko looks back at the girl on his back and asks "shield?"

Kira says "yup from Hiei. He still is trying to kill me for jumping on him earlier." She yawns and says "wake me if yall get to a fork in the road. Only thing I have to say is: **_don't go off the road or its your death!_**" she then closes her eyes and lays her head down on Youko's shoulder before mummering "Fox you try anything and I'll make sure you will never beable to have kids."

Youko's hands that where traveling up her thighs instantly goes back to her knees and he looks at the others innocently.

Kuwabara, Rage, Pain, Keiko, Botan, and hell even Yusuke looked like they where gonna kill Youko if Kira hadn't said anything. Rage snaps "you're walking infont of us so that we can make sure you don't taint her before Hiei does."

Pain snaps "if you try anything _fox_ we will not hold back when we hurt ya." She growls lowly at Youko. With that they all set out again with Kira sleeping peacefully on Youko's back and her hands sometimes go up to play with his ears that where just so damn kawaii!

------------------------------------------------

A few hours later everyone stops to set up camp and they all just sit down. Youko was holding Kira but only because she seemed to let only him touch her right then **(1)**. He sighs and asks "how long do I have to hold her?"

Pain says "untill she wakes up which can take a while. She sleeps to avoid the fear of this world."

Kira says "no I don't. I just don't want to leave in fear of Hiei attacking me or the evil jello monkeys that are waiting for me to leave the group so they can attack me!"

Everyone looks at her before Yusuke says "your more crazy than I thought. I mean who thinks of evil jello monkeys?"

Kira says "Kuwabara does!" she points at the idiot.

Kuwabara was glancing around wildly before asking "Where are the evil jello monkeys?"

* * *

**1. **it's the freakin end of the world! Kira is letting a pervert hold her and Pain and Rage arent doing anything about it! or it could just mean that Kira likes untaken sexiness. 

_**SnowNeko:**_ sorry about the shortness. i forgot what day it was so its not the normal longness and i kindof haven't been in the writing mood. hope y'all liked this chapter. its a lame one but i'm out of good quotes. the quote/saying:

'_ May the Force be with you!_ '

The Voices in my head say to review. listen to them for they say the jello monkeys will rule the world! so watch out for the jello monkeys! please review! i only get one review per-chapter but i get around 20 hits per-chapter. so please review!


	9. Enter Evil Kira and swearing

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i still dont own YYH or anything. i only own Kira, Rage, Pain, Kelly, Riku, Haigara, Hakia, and Evil Kira.

* * *

Later that night Kira was still up but she was looking off in the distance at a huge castle. She sighs and pulls her legs up to her chest before leaning back onto Youko's back sense he was laying right behind her as her guard at Pain and Rage's command. A wolf over rules a fox that's how the circle of life works or atleast in Kira's mind that's how it works. Haigara and Hakia where out being guards for the group sense Evil Kira couldn't do anything to two powerful muses that are in favor of Good Kira and where there before Evil Kira showed up.

Youko felt the weight on his back and he looks over his shoulder at the girl before asking "whats wrong?"

Kira blinks and says "E.K. is planing something."

Youko asks "how do you know?"

Kira says "I can sense it. besides you can tell from that green glow coming from that castle over there." she points to the castle that she was looking at before she had leaned back.

Youko chuckles before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her head. He looks at the castle before saying "people don't normally have a mind like this. few demons have minds like this so why is yours so different?"

Kira says "I don't know. I guess its just a world I created to get away from school and men." She heard him chuckle before saying "hey if you where the only girl within your family with six men in the house!"

Youko says "alright I give you the doubt." He lays down pulling Kira with him and he says "get some sleep. You're the expert on this world and we need you awake." He then holds Kira in a tight grip while going to sleep.

Kira tries to get away from Youko but found it impossible without waking him up. she sighs and goes to sleep with her head on his chest.

------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, everyone wakes up and keep on walking untill they start to notice more stuff that seemed more evil. The two kids, humans, and even Yusuke where starting to freak out at the slightest sound. Kira kept glancing around before she finally snapped and screamed out "DAMN YOU FUCKEN MOTHERFUCKIN JACKASS STUPID BAKA DIPSHIT MONKEYS! DAMN YOU TO HELL I SAY! JUST GO REPORT TO E.K. THAT WE NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH HER YOU MOTHER FUCKING MONKEYS"

Everyone stares at Kira and Yusuke asks "feel better?"

Kira grins and says "yup much better!"

Kuwabara asks "so what do we do now?"

Kelly yawns and says "I'm tired."

Pain says "well if you weren't up all night making out with Riku then you might not be tired." She looks at Kira before asking "how long do we wait now?"

Kira shurgs and says "no clue. Let's set up camp and wait."

------------------------------------------------

More time spent sleeping, wasting time, getting to know more about E.K., Hiei trying to kill Kira (A/N: she had kept annoying him about his hair and how he can stand to sleep in trees all the time.), and more wasting time. Before a girl that looked exactly like Kira, only more sinister looking, came up in a carriage that was pulled by a bunch of evil jello monkeys. E.K. smirks before asking "my, my such a large group of people here. You must be getting weak to let such things in." her smirk turns evil before she says "how about I take over for you?"

Good Kira (G.K.) glares and snaps " shut up! I have a bet to play for us to discuss alone."

E.K. smirks and says "alright lets go then." A path clear and both girls walk down the path with it closing right behind them.

------------------------------------------------

Keiko asks "what do you think they are talking about?"

Youko says "probly about something."

Pain says "I'm just glade that Hakia and Haigara are with her."

Rage says "I have a feeling that she is gonna put a lot of pressure on you fox."

Youko says "great just great. O well I'll win anyway."

The others looked up as the two girls came back and they noticed that both of the girls had opposite looks on their faces: G.K. had a look of a certain fear for her evil side and E.K. had a look of pure happiness. Rage looks at the two girls before sighing and saying "I have a feeling that we won't like this bet."

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** alright sorry for the wait but family has been around and i can't write with family around or really post right now. my 11 year old niece is still at my house and she is mostly innocent and can't read 99 percect of the stuff that i write. she is also hanging on me wanting to play and everything but i can't so its hard plus she whines alot if she doesn't get her way but being the cold heartless teenager that i am it doesn't work. o yeah my b-day was July 6th, I'm 17! YAY! also family is the reason for the shortness and latenessof this chapter. although i'm blooming with ideas for what to come... also if people want a date chapter then ya might wanna tell me who and the details... i never been on a date or anythin' too much of a computer geek thats a dropout. 

'_Sorry no quote/saying or anything i'm too lazy to look one up or make one up right now._'

Review or not it doesn't really matter although i would like to know what yall think about my store line or anythin' or even about Kira's mind.


	10. Waking Up and Whiteness

_**SnowNeko:**_ yeah late and not long dont sue me i promise that i'll be working on this alone, after i get all the beyblade and naruto idea's out of my head. also if things seem to go a little bit into the naruto world next chapter well its because i'm watching naruto all the time i get on my bro's computer. so without farther ado the story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i still dont own YYH or anything. i only own Kira, Rage, Pain, Kelly, Riku, Haigara, Hakia, and Evil Kira.

**Chapter Ten: Waking Up and Whiteness**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later E.K. grins and says "alright time for the bet to go down."

Youko says "one more game and then we will do the bet." He looks at G.K. and asks "just what is the bet?"

G.K. says "nothing that you need to know."

Youko growls and stands up before saying "hold on E.K. me and G.K. need to have a talk alone." He grabs her arm and drags her out of the room and asks "whats the deal? Tell me what I'm playing for or I'm not doing it."

G.K. glances around remembering the bet.

------------------------------------------------

_**Small flashback**_

_E.K. smiles and asks "just what is this bet and whats the game?"_

_G.K. closes her eyes and says "poker and if I win you give rightful control back to me for the portals and if I lose-" she sighs before saying "you take full control over my body and I stay locked up in your castle after you let my friends free."_

_E.K. grins and says "deal."_

_**End small flashback**_

------------------------------------------------

G.K. sighs and says "if you win I get rightful control back to me for the portals and if you lose I get locked up in E.K.'s castle and you guys get back to your body. E.K. also gains full control over my body if you lose."

Youko stares at the girl before saying "I'll win then." He grins at her and says "we have to have someone aside from me to annoy Hiei."

G.K. grins and says "alright but you better win or else it's the end of the worlds as we know it."

Youko says "nothing will make me lose now." He turns around and heads back into the room with G.K. following him. he sits down and says "I deal this time. This is for the bet if I lose then you know what happens but if I win then you know what happens." He pulls out a new deck and unwraps it saying "we will be using this new deck."

E.K. nods and says "very well."

A little bit later E.K. was gone and Youko had won the last poker game and got the portals back to G.K.

------------------------------------------------

Kira grins and says "yay! Now we can get out of here!" she closes her eyes and lets her two muses out and says "Hakia take them to the portals. Its alright Youko won the game and we now have control over the portals. Its best if we get out of here as soon as we can."

The dragon grins and grows bigger and says "Everyone on for the trip to your bodies!"

everyone climbs on and Botan asks "what about you?"

Kira smiles and says "Haigara is lending me his wings. I gotta check something." She looks at her dragon muse and says "make sure they get into the portals and don't snoop or anything."

Hakia says "please like I would. Alright every please hold on while I take flight and don't fall off I don't wanna have to save your sorry asses." She then takes to the air speeding in a beeline for the castle that they needed to go to.

Kira lets Haigara back into her body and she sprouts his wings form her shoulder blades and takes to the air heading to the castle only planing on going to a different part of the castle.

------------------------------------------------

Yukina looks at Kira's body noticing that the wings on her back where still there and still bleeding despite the effort to stop the bleeding. She was currently stopping by for her daily visit to see if her from was awake yet. She sighs and says "come on Kira why haven't you woke up yet. Everyone else has."

Koenma walks in and looks at Yukina and Kira before saying "she could be having a fight with her Evil side."

Pain shifts into her wolf form sense she couldn't speak in her wolf form outside of Kira's mind, and says "if she was having a fight with her evil side cuts would be appearing on her. shes doing something else I believe."

Rage, also shifted to his human form, looks at his young charge and says "my mate is right. we don't even have the power to get through the shield around her mind. Nobody except Jake had that type of power."

Keiko walks in and says "Jake always knew what was going on in her mind. He always know just how to make her feel better." She walks up to Yukina and puts her arm around her shoulders and says "don't worry Yukina Kira will come out on top of things." She grins and says "she always does no matter what the challenge."

Pain grins and says "yeah and if Youko had lost to her evil side she would have probly forced her way out of the cell that she would had been locked in and force her evil side back into her mind."

Rage says "She has done it once. It wouldn't be too hard to do it again." He looks at the young girl before saying "our Kira will come out on her own and on top. She always has and always will. She is strong."

Pain says "she can withstand a force demonic change on her for many days before she even admits that there is any pain." She looks at Kira and says "she didn't even cry during her changes or even ask for help or anything."

Keiko says "it's in her blood to be stubborn as a mule and get her way."

------------------------------------------------

A sickening crack was hear in the room and the group of people look at Kira to see the wings gone but blood gushing out of the slots where the wings where. Yukina quickly stepped up and started to heal Kira's back and once she is done, she looks at Kira before saying "I'm glad you wake now."

Kira nods and whispers "so am I." She closes her eyes to stop the dizziness and asks "who is all here?"

Koenma says "Keiko, Yukina, Pain, Rage, and Koenma." He says while look at the girl.

Kira says "Everyone out but Pain and Rage."

Everyone but Pain and Rage leave and Pain asks "Whats wrong Kira?"

Kira says "I had another one of those visions. Only this time I saw a little color there was also someone in the room too. I could hear their breathing."

Rage asks "did anything happen other than that?"

Kira says "the person in the room said 'Kira wake up please sissy. Brother is acting weird and he misses you. everyone misses you.'." she opens her eyes and says "it was a little girl's voice. I don't know who though nor whats wrong with it."

Pain sits down on the bed and says "get some sleep. you have had a hard trip." She brushes some hair out of Kira's face and says "we will tell you what you miss after you get better and on your feet."

Rage walks over, kisses Kira's forehead, and says "yeah sleep for now honey."

Pain kisses Kira's forehead too and says "yes honey you need to sleep and rest right now. Its been a week."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_SnowNeko:_** i know its late and short but hey i have been busy watching Naruto and making new online friends. anyway this is gonna be a short note. this story will be on hold untill i get Black Roses done and then i'm gonna finish the stories that i have started up before i start anything esle.

'_Normal is an insult to the crazy people. who wants to be normal? its boreing and stupid to be normal. be wierd and crazy fuck sanity go insane!_'

Review or not it doesn't really matter although i would like to know what yall think about my store line or anythin' or even about Kira's mind


	11. Hawaii, Idiots, Luck, & Protectiveness

**IMPORTAIN! **read the note at the end of chapter if you havent already. if you have theres a few changes to it. 

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i still dont own YYH or anything. i only own Kira, Rage, Pain, Kelly, Riku, Haigara, Hakia, and anyone who isn't in YYH.

**Chapter Eleven: Hawaii, Idiots, Luck, & Protectiveness**

* * *

Over the next month, Kira had gotten back into a routine of waking up, beating Yusuke and Kuwabara up for their eating habits, and just doing normal stuff. Yeah right Pain, Rage and Kira where training Riku and Kelly pretty harshly but both of the children pulled threw and soon could hold their own against Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Although Kelly always beat Kuwabara because of his code of not hitting girls. Koenma sighs as he reads a file before he suddenly yells in anger and slams the file shut. He gets up and calls "BOTAN!" 

Botan comes into the room and asks "yes Koenma-san?"

Koenma says "Gather everyone up theres a mission of great importance."

Botan nods and runs out to gather everyone up.

About thirty minutes later Pain, Rage, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kira where in Koenma's office along. Yusuke asks "what now?"

Koenma looks at the group and says "there's two demons in Hawaii. You need to spend atleast a month there getting close to them. they are an ice fox and a water fox. I don't have pictures of them or anything but, they don't know they are demons they think they are just normal humans. Although their parents know and just haven't told their children. They are both around 16." He looks at the group's face and says "we are all going on this mission. So Riku, Kelly, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and me will be coming too. go pack and tell the others."

------------------------------------------------

Everyone leaves talking about the mission and heading back to their rooms. Kira suddenly stops and both wolfs look back at her and Rage asks "Kira are you ok?"

Kira asks "does this mission seem weird? What missions does Koenma ever go on?"

That caused the boys to stop and Kurama says "that does seem a little fishy. I wonder whats up."

Kira shurgs and says "o well free trip to Hawaii! WHOOT!" she jumps and races off down the hallway shouting in joy.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both look at each other before racing after Kira shouting in joy too. Pain sighs and says "those two are idiots. It is kindof weird that Koenma would want everyone there for a mission. Besides its been kindof slow its kindof random for a case just to pop up like this."

Rage sighs and says "its not a mission its just a vacation for a month in Hawaii."

Pain grins and says "oooooo! We'll pass Kira, Riku, and Kelly off onto the others and we can have some fun right hon."

Rage grins too and says "right." he looks at the fox and says "you better take care of our kids or else!" he and Pain then shift into wolf form and dash off down the hallways nipping and chasing each other like young pups.

Kurama sighs and says "this is gonna be on weird vacation."

Hiei smirks and says "hn." Before disappearing.

Kurama then runs off down the hallway to get started on packing.

------------------------------------------------

Kira glares at everyone moving closer to Hiei seeing as there was a small circle around him from his glare. Koenma had decided to make everyone but the wolfs, himself, and Botan take a plane to Hawaii. It was hell for the group since Kira refused to let the security take her shampoo and other stuff that they thought where a threat to the plane and everything. Ofcorse they only had carry on because Kira and Botan had gotten Koenma to take care of all the bags that belonged to the group. Yusuke sighs and says "Finally!" they where now on the plane and in their seats. Keiko and Yusuke sat infont of Riku and Kelly, Kira and Hiei where behind Riku and Kelly, as Kurama and Yukina sat behind the two short people that where getting along fine for now. Kuwabara was sitting in the middle but across the aisle from Yusuke. the plane trip was very uneventful aside from Kira and Hiei falling asleep, Kira's head on his shoulder and his head on her head. Yusuke got a few blackmail pictures of the two but ofcorse Kira got a few blackmail pictures of Yusuke and Keiko the exact same way that her and Hiei where sleeping.

------------------------------------------------

Kira yawns and walks next to Hiei with her bag over her shoulder and half leaning on the slightly taller demon. she was still half-asleep and wasn't in the greatest of moods as Kuwabara had found out when he made a joke about her being close to Hiei. she yawns and asks "Kurama what did Koenma say about where we where to meet?"

Kurama looks around and says "well he said to meet at the hotel but didn't give the name or anything of the hotel. He said someone would pick us up."

Yusuke says "Great and how will we know that he sent them?"

Kuwabara says "well they could be stupid to stand out and have a huge sign that says '_Spirit Detectives_'."

Kira says "not even I am that dumb." She looks up and spots the person who Kuwabara was talking about and says "wow someone stupider than me." She points to the guy.

The group looks over and sweatdrop and Hiei says "Baka."

Kurama clears his throat and says "Well lets just try to go find their energies." He turns and heads out of the airport with the group following him.

------------------------------------------------

Kira freezes outside and takes a deep breath before grinning and says "follow me!" she then takes off running at a human speed with the group following her as she did twist and turns untill they ended up at a beach that Botan and Koenma where at kissing. She quickly pulls out her camera phone and takes some pictures of the two kissing along with Yusuke.

Yusuke stops and says "hey wait! Kira got us here… we didn't get lost what the hell?!"

The group looks at Kira and Kira says "um… well I smelt the ocean and came here. I figure that Botan would drag Koenma here so well um… yeah!"

Yusuke yells "WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE FOUND THEM BY COMPETE LUCK?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIRA!" he lunges at the girl only to get held back by Kurama and Kuwabara while Hiei stood infont of Kira protectively.

Hiei growls and says "if anyone is gonna kill the baka onna its gonna be me not you dimwit."

Yusuke stops and asks "hey Kira are you sure what ya said when Riku got here wasn't true?"

Kira jumps at Yusuke only to get held back by Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Hiei. she growls and snaps "Yusuke if you want to live I suggest that you shut the fuck up about that!" she stops moving and grins evilly and says "if Keiko didn't want children you wouldn't have your manhood."

Everyone stares at her before Kurama clears his throat and looks at Koenma before asking "so where is the hotel that we are staying in and what rooms?"

Koenma says "o right. I thought that guy that I sent would show you." he looks confused before asking "Where is that guy?"

Kelly says "he was stupid and had a sign that said says '_Spirit Detectives_' and was standing there dressed like a compete weirdo so we didn't go to him." She grins at the sunset and grabs Riku's hand and says "lets watch the sunset together!" She then drags him over to the beach where they sit down watching the ocean and the sunset.

------------------------------------------------

So after everyone watched the sunset they all headed to the hotel and go to their own rooms: Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, Yukina and Kira, Keiko and Botan, and Koenma got his own room. In between the girls rooms was a room that connected to both girls room where Riku and Kelly where to stay during the time. Pain and Rage where in a different hotel on the other side of the island doing their own thing.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning the girls dragged everyone to the mall after they learned that Kira and Kelly both forgot to pack their swimsuits and after Kira found out that, there was a body pricing/tattoo place in the mall. Kira says "Kelly and I are gonna go get a few things done…. Riku come on Rage and Pain will let ya too." she grins and says "we will split up after getting swimsuits."

Botan says "alright sounds good!"

Kelly grins and says "are we gonna make them sometime?" she looks up at her Aunt that was more like an older sister to her.

Kira grins and says "ofcorse!" she looks around before spotting a store that held swimsuits only and says "right there!" then they, all the girls, drag the boys into the shop before going to look at the swimsuits. Kira and Kelly where looking at the dark color two piece suits while the others where looking at the bright colors.

An hour later they where done in the shop they forced the boys to buy new swimsuits they split up.

* * *

_**SnowNeko:**_ heres the next chapter. sorry its not that long but its all i have typed up right now. i know the chapters are either gonna be short or longer between when i update. now please read my little note. also i will be posting little updates on my profile here so keep on looking at my profile to see the updates, they will be on the top of the profile so you wont have to scroll down that far or anything. 

Ok everyone I won't be updating or even writing that much anyway. Why you ask? Well its many reasons here I'll name them:

**One:** I'm studying to get my G.E.D. (don't know what it is? Look it up.)

**Two:** my 11-year-old niece is moving in with my family and me. maybe.

**Three:** my niece is like my little sister and she looks up to me. Even though I'm not that good of a role model I guess I'm better than my sister, my niece's mom. So, I have to be more active with a life. –shudders from the thought of human contact-

**Four:** my niece will be in school and I have to help her study and help with her homework.

**Five:** 99 percent of my stories shouldn't be read by 11-year-olds (although I think a few do anyway) but my niece can't read them. Because my mom doesn't want her too and I don't want to corrupt her because she is innocent and not like me, which is extremely good considering I was a wild little thing online when I was 11.

**Six:** my schooling. If I get a nice score on my G.E.D. then I'm gonna take a few collage courses from the collage in my town. (Wow never thought i would use this excuse)

So as you can see I'm gonna be busy, tried, and not in a mood to type. Plus I only will have two times that I can really type which is when my niece is sleeping and when she is at school. I'll try to type as much as I can when I can but the updates will be slow and few. It might take me five months just to get one chapter done on a story that I have ideas on. I will update when I can and that will take time. So, please don't hate me or anything for the slow updates or anything.

–burst out crying- I won't beable to write! I live for my writing because it gets me away from everything in my life!

'_Let your light shine where others may see the beauty, glory and talent of your true self._'

'_Be who you are and say what you want, because the ones who mind don't matter, and the ones who matter don't mind._'

Review or not it doesn't really matter although i would like to know what yall think about my store line or anythin' or even about Kira's mind.


	12. Long Arse Title Read For Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i still dont own YYH or anything. i only own Kira, Rage, Pain, Kelly, Riku, Haigara, Hakia. Rhea belongs to SpiritualDemonofLove. Also in this chapter I own Kiki although she isn't that big of a charater i still own her! along with Rhea's brother.

**Chapter Twelve: Tattoo's, Priecings, His Girl's, FLUFF!, She Knows, IT'S A REAL MISSION?, & Slowness.**

* * *

Later at the beach, Keiko says "Kira how the hell did you get that! Also why is Kelly and Riku like that?" 

Kelly says "because Riku looks hotter than he did before." she grins sticks her tongue out to show the tongue pricing she also had a belly, lip, eyebrow, and a lot of her ears. Ofcorse Keiko hadn't even seen the tattoo of a phoenix rising out of the ashes that where on her back, nor the white wolf on her stomach that was currently hidden under her shirt.

Riku chuckles and says "I looked hot when I didn't have these then Kelly?" he had his eyebrow and tongue priced and has a tattoo of a tiger jumping out of flames on his back. He also had a small panther on his shoulder blade.

Kira grins and says "fake id works wonders!" she grins and then sticks her tongue out at her cousin and says "besides Kelly looks like a mini me now!" she had her tongue, ears, lip, belly, and eyebrow priced. She also had a black dragon on her lower back and she had marks of wings on her shoulder blades. On her stomach, she had a black rose near her belly button and on her arm she had a sword with an orange dragon going up it.

Keiko says "I can't believe you would do that! What would your mom say?"

Kira says "nothing. Shes the one that got the fake id." She giggles and says "alright Kelly lets go get changed. Riku stay with the rest of the boys or Yukina."

Riku grins and says "alright Auntie Kira!" he then runs over to Yusuke and Kuwabara to bother them.

------------------------------------------------

The girls go to the changing rooms and Keiko asks "what swimsuits did you two get? We didn't see them." she was changing into her light pink one-piece swimsuit.

Botan says "yeah we didn't so what did you two get?" she had already changed into her light purple two piece swimsuit.

Kelly walks out in a black two piece swimsuit that had pink flowers on it. She says "well I got this. But Aunt Kira looks so good in hers!"

Yukina asks "Kira-chan what swimsuit did you get?" she also had already changed into her light blue one-piece swimsuit.

Kira walks out in a navy blue bikini that had dark pink lightening lines on it. She grins and spins around asking "So?"

Keiko says "I can't believe the tattoos that you let your own niece get! And don't even get me started on yours!"

Botan laughs and says "Keiko your acting like a mother to them."

Kira says "yeah you are. Leave that to Pain. Shes the one that is older and not related to me aside form our kids being married to each other.**(1)**" She laughs and says "anyway lets go stun the guys!" she then walks out with Kelly at her side.

Botan giggles and says "come on Keiko. You know you want to stun Yusuke!" she and Yukina then link arms with Keiko and they walk out of the changing rooms.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke gives a whistle at the girls and says "wow who knew four girls could look so hot."

Kuwabara says "they look beautiful! I never knew walking could be such an art."

Koenma says "yeah I wonder who they are."

Riku says "you three are weird that's our girls."

The three boy's jaws drop to the ground and Kurama says "now should we tell them or let sand go into their mouths?"

Kira says "let sand go into their mouths!" she grins at them and asks "so Riku what do ya think of Kelly?"

Kelly was blushing from her spot by her aunt and asks "yeah Riku what do you think?"

Riku gulps and says "good enough to eat." He grins and says "come on lets go play!" he grabs her hand and drags her to the water to play.

Kira laughs and says "come on Yukina lets go watch them." she grabs Yukina's hand and they laugh as they run to the water to swim and play around with Riku and Kelly.

Yusuke chuckles and says "wow. Keiko you look HOT!"

Koenma says "you too Botan."

Botan grins and says "alright lets go swim!" she then races off to the water with most of the group following them.

Kurama glances at Hiei and says "let me guess your gonna be watching Kira and Yukina?" he grins at his friends nod and says "try not to scare Kira away." He then walks over to the two girls and got dragged into helping them build a sandcastle with Riku and Kelly.

Hiei was just sitting on the beach in their spot watching his two girls.

------------------------------------------------

A girl with long golden brown hair and ice blue eyes laughs as she was walking and talking to a few of her friends. She says "hey Kiki whats wrong?"

A girl with short red hair and light green eyes smiles and says "nothing Rhea. I just got a feeling about your brother and you."

Rhea, the girl with long golden brown hair, laughs and says "Kiki nothing bad ever happens to my brother and me. Sheesh you make it sound like-" she stops as she stares at the guy sitting on the beach. She gulps and says "omg!"

Kiki looks to where her friend was looking and says "it's just a guy Rhea. Don't you already have a guy?"

Rhea says "no I dumped him. He was cheating on me with my brother's boyfriend." She laughs and says "my brother also dumped his boyfriend for cheating on him."

Kiki laughs and says "man your family is weird." She grins and says "Well lets go talk to him!"

Rhea looks at her watch and says "damnit! I gotta go. I promised my brother we would spend the day together." She hugs her friends before dashing off to where she was to meet her brother.

Kiki sighs and says "Rhea I wish ya luck." She then walks to her home.

------------------------------------------------

Kira was frozen and was looking around wildly. She says "Kurama… something is off."

Kurama looks at Kira and asks "what do you mean?"

Yukina says "I sense it too Kira." She looks up and says "maybe Koenma wasn't lieing about this mission."

Kurama sniffed the air and says "I don't sense or smell anything."

Riku says "the water is messing with my smell but I do sense another fox near by. Two of them really."

Kelly asks "who are those two people talking to Spiky?"

They look over and Kurama says "um… he is getting annoyed. Kira you might want to go help him. It sounds like they are hitting on him."

Riku laughs and says "yup the guy is atleast."

Kira asks "why me?"

Kurama says "Because your one of his girls."

------------------------------------------------

Kira raises an eyebrow before getting up and walking over to Hiei. She sits down straddling him and asks "hey Hon' who are they?"

Hiei asks '_onna what are you doing?_'

Kira sends a glare to Hiei and replies '_saving you baka! Now just play along or next time a guy is trying to get you to go on a date I won't help._' She blinks up at the two and asks "well?"

Hiei sighs and places his hands on Kira's waist and says "just two people that where walking by."

Kira nods and says "o alright. Just as long as they weren't trying to take you from me." she grins at Hiei and nuzzles his neck.

Hiei tighten his grip on Kira unknowing to himself and closes his eyes enjoying her touch, ofcorse he wasn't thinking straight at the time.

The guy that was standing up rubs the back of his neck and says "sis I think its time we left."

The girl that was standing next to the guy sighs and says "yeah. I'm so not helping you get a boyfriend again bro." She laughs and runs off down the beach with her brother following her.

------------------------------------------------

Kelly giggles and asks "when do you think they will notice that those two are gone?"

Riku says "they look pretty comfy as it is."

Kurama smiles and says "ah well atleast he is taking a liking to her."

Yukina giggles and says "I'm glad. Nii-san needs someone to love."

Kurama looks at his ice angel and asks "Wait? What? Nii-san? Where did that come from?"

Yukina looks at the fox and says "our eyes are the same, he listens to me, he always tenses when I talk about my brother, and he tries to protect me from Kuwabara. I saw the way Kira protects Kelly and the way Pain and Rage protect Kira. I know he is my brother. I just wish he would tell me." just then there was some soft yelling from where Kira and Hiei where. She sighs and says "well they just noticed and are now fighting." She looks at the two and her eyes widen.

Kelly and Riku where much like Yukina. Kurama turns and looks to see Kira and Hiei kissing as Yusuke and Kuwabara where pushing them together. He sighs and says "I guess we better go stop Kira and Hiei from kill the idiots."

Yukina says "alright." they walk over and Yukina says "please don't kill them."

------------------------------------------------

Kira and Hiei didn't pay attention and where beating up the one that was holding them. Yusuke was getting beat up by Hiei while Kuwabara was getting beat up by Kira, he was also in a lot of pain.

Koenma walks over and snaps "Kira! Hiei! Would both of you stop and pay attention to whats around you?!"

Keiko sighs and asks "Riku do you know how to get Rage and Pain here?"

Riku blinks and says "they should be getting here soon."

Just then, Rage and Pain appear next to their friends. They sigh and Pain grabs and drags Kira off as Rage does the same to Hiei.

Pain says "Kira calm down! Sheesh! You would think that you wanted to kill the gay idiot!"

Kira stops her struggling and asks "gay idiot? Whos that?"

Pain giggles and says "o right I'm talking about Kuwabara."

Kira asks "he's gay? How do you know?"

Pain says "I could smell the arousal that came from him once two weeks ago. He was checking out a straight guy at the mall."

Kira laughs and grins before saying "aw man this is great! Bad images but great blackmail!"

Pain says "I thought you would like that." She looks over at her mate and Hiei before laughing and saying "I guess Rage just told Hiei about Yusuke and Keiko two weeks ago."

Kira asks "you mean when they screwed each other in the dressing rooms?"

Pain looks at her friend and asks "what? They where the ones? I'm talking about when they did it out in the lake."

Kira asks "you mean the swimming lake?"

Pain says "yeah. That's why we won't let you, Kelly, or Riku swim there anymore."

Kira shudders and says "I'm glad!"

------------------------------------------------

Both girls walk back to the group and Pain asks "did you know that the dressing room was those two?"

Rage asks "Really? Who told you this?"

Kira says "I did. I'm glad about the lake too."

Pain says "I told her."

Rage says "ok that's good."

Kurama asks "What are you three talking about?"

Yukina asks "are you three talking about _them_?"

Kira says "yeah we are Yukina."

Yukina asks "don't you know about the kitchen part?"

Kelly says "also the couch."

Riku says "and both rooms plus shower."

Rage asks "Really? I never thought they would do that."

Kira says "also did you know about the guy?"

Yukina says "I did. I thought I saw the guy checking out that one guy."

Hiei asks "what are you talking about?"

Pain says "our pet idiots."

Hiei asks "who is the one guy?"

Kira smirks and glances at the beaten Kuwabara before giving a nod to him. She giggles at Hiei's face and says "Bet ya don't want him to carry you anymore after you pass out on a mission."

Hiei shudders and turns saying "I'm going back to the hotel." He then disappears.

------------------------------------------------

Kurama asks "what are you talking about and how do you all understand each other?"

Botan says "I think they are talking about Keiko's and Yusuke's sex life and about Kuwabara being gay."

Kurama asks "Really?"

Koenma says "alright the kitchen is getting redone everything new in it and the couch is getting replaced. Can't do anything about their rooms or shower expect make sure that it gets completely redone after they leave."

Kira asks "hey Botan how do you know?"

Botan says "I'm a girl. How do you think I know?"

Kira grins and says "o so you used that spy wear that I gave you for your b-day to good use huh?"

Botan says "yup! Its amazing!"

Kira says "I know. How do you think I know all the stuff that I do know!" she laughs and says "alright come on lets leave. Its getting dark and I know I'm hungry!"

The group laughs before leaving to change and order food.

------------------------------------------------

The next day the group was walking around a mall just hanging out there when suddenly there was a burst of power coming from the story they where entering. They run to the power as everyone else runs away. They stop and stare at the sight of the two teens on the ground in pain with fox ears and tails starting to show along with a nice shiny pretty blue glow around them. Koenma stares wide-eyed and whispers "I was right?"

The group looks at Koenma and Kelly asks "what do you mean?"

Kira looks from the ruler back to the shinny pretty glow around the two teens. She suddenly blinks and says "Aw hells no!"

They look back at Kira before looking at the teens and Kurama asks "what?"

Kira says "they are they ones that where hitting on Hiei the other day, by the way Yusuke and Kuwabara I'm gonna kill you two later." She flashes a grin at them and then looks back at the two teens looking the guy over.

The guy had short dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and an open white button up shirt unbutton. He wore black skater shoes on his feet. A few ocean blue streaks where appearing in his hair.

The girl had long golden brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a to the knees skirt that was a dark purple and a light blue halter top that had dark purple flowers on it. She wore black flip-flops on her feet. Also a few ice blue streaks where getting added to her hair.

------------------------------------------------

Keiko asks "What do we do?"

Koenma gulps and says "well um… make sure they don't try to kill everyone here."

Kuwabara asks "wait you mean your not sure?"

Kira blinks and whispers to Yusuke "hey you remember at the Airport that Kuwabara noticed the guy first and now he is noticing this."

Yusuke pales and shouts "the world is ending!"

Kira screams and shouts "it's the APOCALYPSE!"

Hiei slaps a hand over Kira's mouth and snaps "would you shut up! We have a bigger task on our hands than your screaming."

Kira licks Hiei's hand and says "I know but I just noticed that." She grins and says "I gotta freak out about something as huge as that!"

Yusuke snickers and asks "so Kira when are you and Hiei gonna get together?" he then shrinks back in fear from five different people: Pain, Rage, Hiei, Keiko, and Kira. He gulps and says "please don't kill me!"

Kurama sighs and says "can you five hold off on killing him? We have two emerging demon powers that we need to deal with now."

Pain says "no problem I gave 'em a potion to make the change easier and help 'em accept being demons." She grins and says "so we can kill him now."

Koenma looks at the two teens along with Kurama before saying "alright go torture him. just don't kill him we need him to train these two."

A groan from the group was heard before Kira whispers "Yusuke you got three seconds." Yusuke bolts out of the store with the five people following him.

* * *

**(1)** Kelly and Riku are the kids to the wolves and Kira. When I say wolves, I mean Pain and Rage. Yes I know Riku is the wolves nephew and that Kelly is Kira's niece but they are still young so the wolfs and Kira are like parents and will refer to Kelly and Riku as their kids a lot. 

_**SnowNeko:**_ um dont hurt me for not updating sooner even though i had this chapter already typed out. i kindof haven't had any time to write with taking care of my niece, joining a new girl scout troop, goin' to chruch, flirting with this hot prevert online, cleaning, and soon i'm gonna be decorating for Christmas (because my mom is too old, my dad works the night shift, my niece is too young, and my brother is too lazy). anyway heres the saying/quote/whatever thats so true in my life:

' _Common sense, is not so common. _'

Review or not it doesn't really matter although i would like to know what yall think about my store line or anythin'.


	13. Nude Twister, Alcohol, & Turth or Dare

**_Warning: _**OOCness of Hiei, underage drinking, shitty lemon, talks about lemons, more underage drinking. yup that should be all... o right there is talk aobut yoai and yuri in here and if ya dont like any of the things i listed then dont read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i still dont own YYH or anything. i only own Kira, Rage, Pain, Kelly, Riku, Haigara, Hakia. the name Rhea belongs to SpiritualDemonofLove. i own Zack, Rhea's brother, and i own the character that Rhea is but the name belongs to SpiritualDemonofLove.

**Chapter Thirteen: Rhea & Zack Awake, Kira gets Hiei Drunk, Hiei becomes Kira's Mate, Nude Twister, Alcohol****, Turth or Dare, Clothes, Heat, & Yes Master,**

* * *

Later that day, everyone was sitting in Koenma's room because he had the most space. The two awakening demons where on the king size bed sleeping off the potion while everyone else in the room played card games. When suddenly there was a scream from the bed. The group turns and looks at the two teens that where on the bed staring in shock at each other. Kira says "'ello!" 

The girl asks "what the hell is going on here? Bro what is with your looks?"

The guy says "me? Look at you! You have fox ears that are so cute!"

The girl snaps "well you have fox ears and tail!" she jumps up from the bed and felt her tail and screams at the sight of it.

Kira winces along with the other demons and says "hey don't worry." She stands up, bounces over to the girl, shakes her hand, and says "I'm Kira."

The girl asks "Are you always this friendly?"

Kira says "only to new people that I know are good." she grins and asks "so whats your and your brother's name?"

The girl says "I'm Rhea and my brother is Zack." She looks confused before asking "um who are all of you?"

Zack grins and says "yes who are you delicious guys?"

Keiko says "I'm Keiko, Kira's cousin. Its nice to meet you two."

Yusuke moves closer to Keiko and wraps an arm around her waist and says "I'm Keiko's boyfriend Yusuke. what she said." he was a little creeped out by Zack's grin is why he introduced himself as Keiko's boyfriend.

Yukina says "I'm Yukina. Its nice to meet you two."

Kurama says "Kurama it's very nice to meet you two."

Botan says "hi! I'm Botan the grim reaper!"

Koenma says "hello I'm Lord Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World."

Pain grins a wolfy grin and says "Pain." She glares at Zack when he was looking at Rage and says "Rage's mate and a wolf demon fox so back off."

Rage says "Rage and Pain's mate." He nuzzles his mate's neck and nips at it.

Kelly says "I'm Kelly, Kira's niece."

Riku says "I'm Riku, Kelly's future mate & nephew to Rage and Pain."

Zack asks "what about those two delicious looking guys?"

Kira says "they are Kuwabara and the short emo dressed guy is Hiei." she got hit in the head by Hiei and she glares at him and says "I hate you!"

Hiei just smirks and goes back to his spot on the window seat.

Yusuke chuckles and says "don't mind them they fight because they love each other and will end up marring each other." he grins before yelling and hiding behind an amused Keiko.

Kurama was holding back an enraged Hiei and Botan and Yukina where holding back an enraged Kira.

------------------------------------------------

After Rhea and Zack had been told everything and after Hiei and Kira had gotten over their rage at Yusuke and where now both pouting in their corners that they retreated to, everyone left went to get everything straighten out with Rhea and Zack's parents. Koenma and Botan had gone leaving the others behind. Rage and Pain took Kelly and Riku out for shopping and dinner. Yusuke and Keiko took Kuwabara out to tease and torture him… er I mean shopping yeah shopping! Kurama had gotten the guts to ask Yukina out and he did so taking her out for a day at the local fair and then out for dinner. That left Kira and Hiei by themselves. Kira sighs as she watches the TV upside down from her bed where her head was hanging off of the end of it. she groans and says "Hiei! I'm bored entertain me!"

Hiei glares at her and says "entertain yourself." He was sitting in the windowseat of Kira's room because Kurama had asked Hiei if he could claim Yukina as his that night. Surprising Hiei agreed… after being blacked mailed into it.

Kira groans and says "come on Hiei I'm bored and I'm too lazy to get up!"

Hiei glares again and says calmly "no."

Kira pouts and says "fine!" she sits up and moves up to the head of the bed and calls room service and ordering everything on the menu and all the alcohol she could get out of the guy.

Hiei asks "what are you doing?"

Kira says "spending Koenma's money to get drunk so I won't have to be bored." She crawls back down to the end of the bed and lays down again with her head hanging off the edge of the bed watching the random show that was on the TV.

Hiei rolls his eyes and goes back to looking outside.

------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Kira blinks awake feeling an arm around her waist. She looks up after seeing that her head was on a bare chest and blinks when she saw Hiei's fake sleeping face. She blinks again before realizing that both of them where naked. She blinks again slowly and pinches herself before sighing in relief as she didn't feel any pain. She yelps after five minutes and jumps up from Hiei after feeling the pain from her pinch, after the five minutes. She looks around noticing the drinks and mess that was the room before looking at Hiei and asks "just what the hell happen?"

Hiei blinks still in a trance he smirks and says "you became mine." His eyes travel over her body and sits up to grab her and pulling her back to the bed kissing her as his hands wonder over her body.

Kira's eyes widen and she whimpers softly when he touched a spot that drove her crazy when touched. She shifted a little bit only to find herself pinned down by a naked Hiei and feeling him pressing against her. she glances around the room trying to find some help and then strains her hearing to hear that everyone else was still sleeping with hang overs from their trip to the club.

Hiei smirks as he moves from her lips doing to her neck and sucking on the bite mark that marked her as his mate.

Kira arches her body into him and gives a small moan of pleasure at the feeling he was giving her. she soon was a mass of extremely hot and turned on teenage girl, heck even her demon sides where telling her to enjoy it while she can. She closes her eyes moaning loudly now that he was inside her.

Hiei smirks as he speeds up and nips at her neck. He moans softly in her ear making her moan more loudly and his name. He smirks and bites down again on her neck tasting her unique blood of a forced made demon. he licks the mark and smirks at her when she opened her eyes and says "you never leaving my sight now."

Kira just nods her head still in a daze from what happen. She felt him pull out and lay down next to her pulling her close to him. She purrs softly enjoying his touch on her and being close to him.

------------------------------------------------

Around noon Hiei wakes up and groans as he felt someone's head on his chest. He looks down to see his forced demon. '_wait a minute mine? Since when has she been mine and why the hell are we both naked?_' Suddenly flashes of what happen that night and morning went through his head. He pushes his forced demon off of him and gets up getting dressed before leaving ignoring the questioning look that he got from his new mate.

Kira blinks as she watched Hiei leave clearly something not right with him. she shurgs it off and sits up wrapping a sheet around her and looks to the door to see Yukina walk in. she spots the bite mark on her friend's neck and asks "have a good night?"

Yukina looks around and says "not as good as yours it looks like." She looks at her friend and then walks over and sits next to her covering up and says "I don't know what to think now."

Kira says "you and me both." She closes her eyes leaning back and says "I never thought getting Hiei drunk would do this."

Yukina giggles and asks "just how did you get him drunk?"

Kira grins and says "I have blackmail on him!" she giggles and says "I need whiskey."

Yukina says "I need saki."

Kira nods and picks up the phone ordering it. she says "I didn't know you drunk saki."

Yukina says "only when I'm stressed or really confused." She looks around the floor at all the alcohol bottles and says "theres no whiskey there."

Kira says "that's because I didn't order any last night. I only wanted to not be bored. Not wind up mate to some heated demon." she looks at the door as there was a knock and calls out "come on in Keiko and bring the alcohol in too!"

------------------------------------------------

Keiko walks in with three creates of three different alcohol. She grabs one of each bottle and joins the two demoness on the bed with her own rum. She takes a drink and asks "so what now?"

Kira shurgs and says "no clue but Pain says that she and Botan will keep the kids away for the day."

Yukina nods and says "good." she takes a drink and asks "how good was the sex?"

Keiko says "amazing but it was my first time so I don't have anything to compare it too."

Kira says "the drinking was better than the sex."

Yukina says "yeah although it was long." The three keep on drinking and talking about random stuff untill they got cards out to play strip poker.

By the time, Botan and Pain came in from putting the kids to bed all three girls where laughing, drinking, nude, and playing twister. Pain sighs and says "alright no more alcohol for you three."

Kira laughs as she falls and says "come on Pain its not that bad!" she grins at her friend and crawls out of the mess of Keiko and Yukina and says "theres more over there for you two!"

Pain goes over and grabs a bottle of the strongest that was there and gives a bottle of the weakest to Botan. About a create later all five of the girls where playing nude twister and drinking a little bit plus tons of laughter.

That's how Zack and Rhea found the five girls before the two foxes joined the girls. The girls didn't mind Zack because he was gay so they preferred him with them rather than with their guys.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning when the guys went to check up on the girls they saw Kira, Rhea, Yukina, and Pain all snuggled up on Kira's bed & that Keiko, Zack, & Botan on Yukina's bed snuggled up. All the ones still sleeping where covered up by sheets only. Yusuke blinks before asking "ok why the hell do they get alcohol and we don't?"

Koenma says "I don't know. How come they are all snuggled up like that?"

Rage says "Pain probly got the alcohol."

Kuwabara asks "how come they are all naked?"

Pain opens her eyes and yawns stretching her wolf body before saying "twister and alcohol go great together." She gives a wolfy grin and licks her lips.

Rage says "hey! I though we agreed on not having an all girl orgy!"

Pain shurgs and says "Ezekiel I thought we also agreed on not letting Kira get drunk and get a mate."

Rage growls and snaps "Jaclyn I thought we also agreed on not using each other's real names!"

Pain growls and jumps at Rage still in her wolf form. Rage shifts and jumps at her too both of them fighting angrily.

Kira blinks as she sits up hugging the sheet to her chest and asks "whats going on?"

Botan says "they told their real names and started fighting." She looks at her two bedmates and asks "who has the Icemreb ?"

Keiko groans as she sits up and says "Kira did last that I know of."

Kira tosses a bottle of Icemreb after reaching over Rhea to get it to Keiko. she closes her eyes as she leans back and says "I'm so glad that Pain made sure that alcohol didn't give me hangovers when she made these potions that turned me into this mixed demon."

Yukina says "I know what you mean. I'm glad I can cool my body off to get rid of the hangover."

Rhea says "lucky ones. I still get the hangovers." She catches the bottle of Icemreb and takes two of the small, triangular, black pills.

------------------------------------------------

After some coffee and after the girls plus Zack got dress they packed up and Koenma says "alright I don't wanna deal with getting plane tickets nor seeing the bill from Kira. So we are just gonna take a portal and leave the bill to the real guy who had rented the room." He makes a portal and everyone goes threw and go to their rooms, Kira claiming that Rhea can share her room untill Koenma got room for the two new ones. Kuwabara was voted to have to share his room with Zack by everyone in the group. Later that night Kira was looking in the mirror at the two bite marks on her neck with a confused look. She looks at the door and asks "hey Pain whats with these? They seem to be pulsing."

Pain walks over and sniffs the marks before saying "they are pulsing but I don't know it never happened to me." she turns and says "I'll ask Rage and if he doesn't know then I'll go research it." she then leaves the room.

Kira blinks before putting on the light gray turtleneck vest and dark green skirt. She walks out of the bathroom looking at Kelly and Rhea who where both dressed but talking in the room. She raises an eyebrow and asks "what are you two talking about?"

Kelly says "nothing Aunt K!" she grins before leaving when Riku showed up at the door.

Rhea says "we where talking about Hiei and you. his smell is all over you."

Kira says "right well apparently when we got drunk two nights ago we kindof became mates… I don't remember much of the first time. Although the second time, happen because he was still in a daze. Main reason for the second bite that will fade off." She moves her collar of her shirt showing Rhea the two marks before saying "anyway we should get to the living room. Botan is planing on Truth or Dare game to get to know you and your brother." She walks out of the room.

Rhea grins and follows Kira before asking "aren't you worried that the others will find out?"

Kira says "turtleneck duh. Plus I have them all scared of giving me a bad dare because I get 'em back ten times worst." She grins and says "trust me you don't wanna know what I have going on in my mind. Its horrible." They reach the living room and the ones that saw Kira's grin knew something was off.

Rage asks "you're not asking E.K. for help are you?"

Kira just grins and says "only if I get a bad dare or question." She sits down on the couch next to Yukina.

------------------------------------------------

After truth and dare and freaking Kuwabara out by having Zack admit that he is gay and that Kuwabara had to listen and do whatever Zack wanted for three months. Ofcorse Kuwabara wouldn't have to if he didn't dare Kira the same only with Hiei and only for a week. Kira grins at Kuwabara and Zack as they where standing in the hallway waiting for Kuwabara to enter his room. Kira suddenly gets an evil grin and says "Zack wait a minute I have something for you to use if needed or want to." She dashes into her room, finds her leash, collar, and a horse crop, takes them back out to Zack, hands him the three items, and says "here you might need them!"

Zack grins at the stuff and says "thanks darling!"

Kuwabara's eyes widen at what Kira handed Zack and he asks "Kira when did you get those?"

Kira smiles and says "I've had some wild parties with my brothers when I turned 15." She waves and says "bye-bye Kuwabara and have fun!" she then turns and skips back to her room passing Hiei who had an amused smirk on his lips at the sight.

------------------------------------------------

Later that night Kira groans as she opens her eyes before getting up and heading downstairs. She goes into the kitchen and makes some hot chocolate for herself before sitting at the table looking at it as it cooled. She sighs and rubs her neck but stops noticing that it just caused more pain. She glares at her hot chocolate and mumbles "shit what the hell is wrong?"

"they are reacting to Hiei not taking it well." Kurama walks in and sits next to her after putting some water on the stove. He looks at her and says "they will keep on causing you pain untill Hiei accepts the fact that he is your mate."

Kira takes a sip of her drink and says "Great. I'll forever be in pain." She looks at Kurama and asks "any whiskey around?"

Kurama says "no and your not getting any alcohol."

Kira glares at him and says "I hate you." she gets up and disappears from the room before coming back with a silver flask and pours the whiskey that was in it into her drink before sitting back down and taking a drink.

Kurama sighs and says "doesn't look like I can stop you." he gets up to take care of his water for his tea.

Kira says "I hate it. how the hell was I suppose to know that rum would make Hiei go into a pre-heat type thing!"

Kurama looks at Kira and asks "he was in a pre-heat when he first marked you?"

Kira says "yeah it came from the hottest pepper in the world being placed in the bottle of rum he was drinking." She looks at him and asks "what does that have to do with this?"

Kurama sets down across from her with his cup of tea and asks "has anything aside from the pain been happening to you from the marks?"

Kira looks confused but says "they where pulsing early before the game. Once again I ask why the hell this has to do with whats happening now."

Kurama closes his eyes and says "Hiei will be going into heat soon. The pains and pulsing are warnings for you to stock up on food and energy to beable to last the week that Hiei won't let you out of his room."

Kira rolls her eyes and says "Great so to add to my list of things I gotta worry about I need to add crazy fire demon in heat. Just fucken great!" she downs what was in the flask before going to her now cooled hot chocolate.

Kurama says "don't worry atleast it will only last the week that you have to listen to him."

Kira groans and says "shit! That just makes it all the worst!" she hits her head on the table and groans once again "I hate this! I need a fucken drink."

------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Kira walked into the kitchen still asleep with a tad buzz and sits down next to Rhea and Pain resting her head on Pain's shoulder and mumbles "I hate this."

Pain laughs and says "Don't worry hon' it will only get worst from now on but alcohol makes it worst just so you know."

Kira groans and says "damnit! I want it to stop." She pouts and whimpers softly as pain shoots through her body from the marks on her.

Rhea says "tough luck Kira. Pain told me about it. Hate to be you." she thinks about it for a little bit and says "well not really I would love to be you since you get a hot ass fire demon chasing you and doing pleasurable things to ya."

Kira groans and rolls her eyes before saying "Rhea I'll gladly trade you places." She blinks and she giggles before leaning over to Rhea and whispering "or maybe since you have to listen to Pain you could join us."

Rhea giggles and says "you a so weird." She grins at Kira and says "ask her!"

Kira grins and leans back onto Pain and whispers in her ear "make Rhea have to join Hiei and I."

Pain rolls her eyes and whispers "kinky." She grins and says "Rhea for the rest of my dare with you, you have to listen to Hiei."

Everyone looks at the three young ladies and Kurama asks "just what are you doing Pain?"

Kira giggles and stands up saying "come along Rhea." She grins and grabs her friend's hand pulling her out of the room passing Hiei on the stairs.

------------------------------------------------

Hiei raised an eyebrow and decided to forget breakfast and follow the two girls. He suddenly realized the dare he had and he smirk as he followed the two girls into their room leaning on the wall.

Kira says "Hiei can you please leave?"

Hiei smirks and says "no. you're my property so I can be in here."

Kira shurgs and says "you get Rhea too now. Pain said that Rhea has to listen to you too." she grins and disappears into her closet and tosses clothes out into the room before grabbing two outfits and grins before shouting "Rhea come here!"

Rhea enters the closet closing the door and asks "What?"

Kira grins and says "Well if we want to get Hiei we have to make him jealous and want us." she holds up the two outfits and says "with these!" she had two black and sliver corset that covered just their chest and two black and red short skirts.

Rhea grins and says "alright!" she grabs one set and starts getting dressed.

Kira nods and does the same getting dressed. She grins and says "now for the final touches. She pulls out two lacy black underwear and hands one to her friend and says "Don't worry they are brand new." She pulls on hers and says "alright now for the shoes." She opens another door in her closet and grins at the racks of shoes and walks down the line until she came upon two matching set of black two inch heels that strings wrapped up the legs of the wearer. She puts on one pair and laces it up before Rhea joined her.

Rhea looks at the heels and asks "why do you have two closets?" she puts the heels on and looks at her friend.

Kira says "I have about ten closets. Scarves, shoes, dresses, summer, winter, fall, spring, club, night clothes, and sexy clothes." She grins and says "its huge so its cool!"

Rhea shakes her head and says "right. and you have shoe stores in here! Sheesh how can you not get lost?"

Kira shurgs and says "got the map in my head." She grins and says "Alright lets go show Hiei how we look."

------------------------------------------------

Hiei gulps as he saw the two girls walk out and he looked them over as they stood infont of the mirror to add small braids with ribbons and jewels to their hair. He turns and says "come to my room after your done. Also if we go anyplace you two have to wear those outfits." He then leaves heading to his room.

Kira grins and says "I knew he would react like that!"

Rhea says "I don't know him that well so I shouldn't really be doing this."

Kira laughs and says "yeah but whats a better way to get to know him than having fun and wild times with him?" she finishes up Rhea's hair with a grin and says "your Brother is outside trying to get Kuwabara to wear something."

Rhea nods and says "Alright lets go." Both girls walk out of the room and walk up to Zack and Kuwabara and Rhea asks "What is going on here?"

Both boys turn and look both girls over and Zack grins and says "Sweet clothes!" he clears his throat and says "he won't wear what I want him to."

Kira asks "and what is it that you want him to wear?"

Zack holds up the outfit and says "just this!"

Kira and Rhea giggle and Kira says "Kuwabara if ya don't wear that I'll get ideas from E.K. to make you wear it." she grins as he gulps and grabs the clothes and goes into his room.

Zack grins and asks "just what is E.K.?"

Kira says "E.K. is Evil Kira. My other self you could say and she isn't the nicest person to meet up with. I'm the Good Kira believe it or not." She heard a voice in her head '_Onna get in here NOW!_' she giggles and says "come along Rhea our master is calling." Both girls go down to Hiei's room and enter with Kira locking the door behind them and asks "yes Master?"

Hiei smirks, his heat kicking in hugely thanks to what the girls where wearing, and says "come here both of you."

Rhea says "ofcorse Master." Both girls walk over to him and stand before him. both of the girls where enjoying the looks he was giving them and both so enjoy the dare in their little twisted minds.

Hiei smirks and stands up wrapping an arm around each girls waist and leads them to his king size bed. With that his heat started and the girls disappearance for the week.

* * *

**Edit Note:** i saw a mispelled word and fixed it. if you see any others then please let me know and i'll fix it... yeah i know a tad late on noticing but i'm bored and gonna be working on this story in a bit so i thought i would reread this chapter to see where i left off.

_**SnowNeko:**_ so um well i got bored and wrote this chapter... yeah so if its shit then i blame boredness. althought i did have tottal fun writing this chapter. also i'm gonna streach this story out to be 20 chapters before i even start ending it (i'm gonna try to anyway but it might not happen), i got the ending planed out and everything! everyone is gonna hate me for it i already know. SO SORRY about the long wait but i hope this chapters makes up for it! anyway heres the saying/quote/whatever:

' _Never settle with words what you can accomplish with a flame thrower._ '

ok since i have been gone for so long i'll give more than one quote:

' _I'm not paranoid! Which of my enemies told you this?_ '

' _Proofread carefully to see if you any words out._ '

' _Hard work never hurt anyone, but why take the chance?_ '  
' _There is a fine line between fishing and just standing on the shore like an idiot._ '  
' _Weird people make the world go round; normal people just populate it._ '  
' _I didn't lose my mind. It's sitting at home next to my common sense._ '

' _I don't mind talking to your hand. It is when it starts talking back, then we have a problem._ '

' _Always remember that you are unique. Just like everyone else._ '

' _Anyone who is capable of getting themselves made President should on no account be allowed to do the job._ '

' _I am NOT suffering from insanity... I happen to be enjoying myself!_ '

' _Out of my mind. Back in five minutes._ '

' _When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose?_ '  
' _Is it because light travels faster than sound that some people appear bright until they speak?_ '

' _When life hands you a lemon, break out the tequila and the salt!_ '

Review or not it doesn't really matter although i would like to know what yall think about my store line or anythin'.


	14. Intermission of Randomness, kindof

A snow white eared cat girl with a snow white tail and hair and red eyes appears and says "Hello everyone! I'm Virtual SnowNeko! And this is an intermission!" she grins and says "there would have been a true update if more people would have reviewed to help the lazy author get ideas. But because hardly anyone has been reviewing but people are reading." She pauses glaring at everyone who just reads and doesn't review. She says "anyway because nobody reviews the author has decided to put all her stories on hold."

Naruto pops up in a poof of smoke and asks "why Neko-chan is the author doing this to us?!"

Virtual SnowNeko, also Neko-chan, smiles and says "simple because of the lack of reviews she has fallen into a writers block that is so bad that not even her muses can snap her out of it." She looks over her shoulder at the two muses crying and trying to snap Amy, the author, out of her writer's block. She says "its horrible! It's so bad that it's effecting her role playing!"

Naruto cries out "why! that is horrible! What can help her snap out of her writer's block?"

Neko-chan smiles and says "simple… er again. Just reviews would be a big help. Although please no flames… Amy gets scary when she is mad and flames only make her mad and then I'm the one getting abused for it."

Naruto asks "don't you have a shield to stop her from abusing you Neko-chan?"

Neko-chan grins and says "o yeah forgot about that!" She pushes a button on a remote that came out of thin air and a cage appears in the room holding Yoh, Trey, & Len-kun from Shaman King. Sessy-kun from InuYasha, Matt-kun from Second Season of Digimon. Hiei-kun, Yukina-chan, &Yusuke from YYH. Yami Yugi-kun, Joey, & Tea-chan from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sasuke-kun, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, Tsunade-chan-sama, Kakashi-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan from Naruto. Kai-kun, Tala-kun, Max-chan, Hitoshi-kun, and Mariah-chan from Beyblade. Ed-kun, Havoc, Roy-kun, Winry-chan, and Riza-chan from Full Metal Alchemist. Plus a few others from other anime's that Amy loves. The girls where in one cage and the guys in the others and Akamaru was getting cooed and cuddled over by the girls making a few guys jealous of the small puppy. Neko-chan grins and says "thanks for reminding me Naruto-kun!"

-------------

Naruto looks at the cage and says "so Amy-chan is into girls too?"

Neko-chan hits Naruto on the head and says "no she just thinks the girls that are in the cage are too cute to leave out. Although she does have a thing for Temari and Riza but lets not tell anyone else." She smiles and glomps Sessy shouting "Fluffy-kun!"

Naruto blinks and says "hey wait why am I not in there?"

Hakia, an ebony black dragon with a golden glow and mist blue eyes, looks at Naruto and says "frankly you're not sexy enough untill your older." She looks at Neko-chan and sighs before saying "well now Neko-chan is out of this since she is annoying the caged guys."

Haigara, a multi-color phoenix that held long tail feathers and an elegant look to it. The birds colors that it had was where black, pink, fire orange, dark and light green, dark purple, dark and light red, all shades of blue, silver, a few gold specks here and there, and a few white specks here and there. The bird's eyes where the same mist blue as the dragon with a few specks of fire orange. He blinks and asks "why are we even here? All our Mistress has been doing is reading web comics."

Naruto asks "Web comics? What type?"

Haigara says "The romance crazy type ones that has teenage girls searching for the power of a few gods to blow up her school so she can graduate from her school. Then ofcorse there is the complete randomness ones."

Hakia hits her brother on the head and says "idiot! Our mistress didn't want anyone to know that she is reading web comics instead of working on her stories!" She then starts chasing her brother around the room.

-------------

Naruto sighs and says "right since everyone is off glomping or beating up someone. Please support Amy-chan by taking five minutes of your time to review and let Amy-chan know that her readers care… or atleast still reading and enjoying." He grins and says "Even if you just say UPDATE! It will help." He waves as the camera turns off. In the background, yells of wanting to be free from the crazy fangirls came from the caged bishies.

-------------

Camera turns back on and shows Edward from Full Metal Alchemist and he yells "HEL-" he gets cut off as Neko-chan glomps him knocking to the ground and a sign goes up saying "**Story will be on hold untill Amy gets over her writer's block. Thanks to the people who do review!**" it also has a picture of a chibi Neko-chan grinning and giving a peace sign.


End file.
